Evolution's Girl
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: Jenny Leveque is Paul's little sister. Paul is there for her sister the same for her. And then one day Evolution needed a diva in their group so of course paul picks his little sister. But what if one of the Evolution members fall in love with her?RandyOC
1. Prolugue

Prologue  
  
Jenny Levesque has been in the WWE for 2 years now. Jenny has blonde hair with red tips. She's 5'10. She weight's 155. And she's been the WWE babe of the year for 2 years in a row. And she's not weak, she's the top diva of Raw. And has been the WWE Women's Champion 6 times already. And she's Triple H's little sister. Triple is always their for her. She's there for him too. She isn't part of Evolution. But three weeks after Wrestlemania Evolution wanted a diva in the group so that they'll have all the championships. So, of course Triple H picks his little sister. But what if one of the Evolution members falls in love with her? Will Paul (Triple H) let this happen? Or will he stop it from happening? 


	2. Introduction

Chapter One:  
  
Los Angeles, California   
  
"Well Jenny I hope your happy that your gonna work with your big bro." Said Mr. McMahon.  
  
"I know Mr. McMahon. I'll surprise him later when I help him." Said Jenny walking out of the room getting ready for the Match.  
  
Triple H versus Shelton Benjamin Match   
  
J.R.: Oh my gosh King, Shelton is gonna win. All the Evolution members are down.  
  
King: I guess so J.R. But I think Triple H still has a chance.  
  
J.R.: Wait a minute King, its Jenny, Triple H's little sister. What is she doing here?  
  
King: I guess she came to help her brother. Wait a minute she is.  
  
Jenny just hit Shelton with a chair and started to smile. His bleeding now and all the Evolution members are up now looking confuse. The Evolution members got confuse cause she's suppose to be face (Good). For some reason the fans are still cheering for her.  
  
J.R.: Why the hell did she do that?  
  
King: I don't know J.R. but she looks hot today. Actually she looks hot everyday.  
  
Well Jenny is wearing a tank top and jeans. I know it doesn't sound hot but she looks really hot in it. And she has blonde her with red tips.  
  
Triple H now is crawling to Shelton. Randy woke up the Referee and then put him inside the ring since he was outside of the ring. 1-2-3. Bell Rings. Evolution's music plays.  
  
Lillian: The winner of this match is Triple H.  
  
"Cut the music!" said Jenny "If you guys are wondering why I'm here it's because I heard that you guys wanted a Diva in Evolution. Well guess what I'm the new Diva in Evolution." When she said this everybody got surprise even Evolution.  
  
Triple H had a huge smile in his face. And he hugged his sister and raises her hand up. (Crowd cheering because they like Jenny a lot) Evolution walked out of the ring and went backstage.  
  
"Your seriously the new member?" asked Triple H happily.  
  
"Yeah. Before your match Vince talk to me and told me that I'm the new member and that you pick me." Said Jenny with a huge smile.  
  
"That is so cool. Where are you gonna stay in my locker room or The Divas locker room?" asked Paul (Triple H)  
  
"Your locker room. Vince said I'm safer there. And just in case." Said Jenny looking at the other Evolution members.  
  
"I'm so glad you get to work with us Jenny." Said Ric Flair hugging her.  
  
"Thanks. And I'm glad that I'm working with you too." Said Jenny.  
  
"Well Jenny you know Dave and Ric. Do you know Randy?" asked Paul looking at Randy.  
  
"Yeah I know him. "His the Legend Killer"." Said Jenny looking at Randy and waving.  
  
"Yeah I know you too you're the 2 time babe of the year." Said Randy checking her out.  
  
"Well, is nice to meet you." Said Jenny sticking out her hand.  
  
"Is nice to meet you too." Said Randy shaking her hand before they walk to the locker room.  
  
"Wait before I forgot. Paul I'm gonna be Randy's love interest." Said Jenny making the other Evolution member's stop.  
  
"What?" said Paul looking at his sister.  
  
"Oh his gonna be my on-screen boyfriend big bro." Said Jenny patting him in the back before entering the locker room.  
  
"Wait. You can't be his love interest. His a playboy." Said Triple H joking with Randy.  
  
"Don't worry with my watch he wont be a playboy anymore." Said Jenny sitting next to Paul.  
  
"I am not a playboy." Said Randy defending himself.  
  
"Sure your not and I'm the fucking Easter bunny." Said Jenny joking around.  
  
"I'm not, even ask Dave or Paul. I'm not a playboy. And why would I be a playboy if I have the hottest Diva and Women in the world." Said Randy looking at Jenny.  
  
"Dude your such a playboy and anyway it's just on-screen but I wouldn't mind if you guys go out in real life." Said Paul.  
  
"Sorry I don't go out with guys who think there better than anybody and is conceited and looks like his gonna marry himself." Said Jenny walking to her backpack.  
  
"I'm not any of what you said. And why would I wanna marry myself if I could have any girl in the world." Said Randy going close to her. So when Jenny turned around she came face to face with Randy.  
  
"It was just a joke men. And anyway I wouldn't think you could marry yourself. I think it's against the law." Said Jenny laughing.  
  
"Damn dude she burned you really good." Said Dave laughing at Randy.  
  
"Anyway Bro I have to go since I have to go to my hotel room." Said Jenny kissing her big bro on the cheek.  
  
"Oh no your not because you are staying here until I leave because I don't want you to get hurt or anything. And we still got to celebrate. And your gonna stay with me tonight." Said Paul pulling her not to hard.  
  
"Okay fine whatever." Said Jenny looking annoyed just sat where the table is so that she'll get to use her computer.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Randy.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Why are you mean to me?" asked Randy  
  
"Oh nothing I just like doing that I'm sorry if I have been to mean." Said Jenny  
  
"How old are you?" asked Randy to Jenny sitting right beside her.  
  
"I'm 21-years-old. You?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Oh I'm 22-years old." Said Randy looking at her beautiful light blue eyes.  
  
"Randy are you gonna sleep at the penthouse with Dave, Ric, Jenny, and me?" asked Paul putting his stuff in his bag.  
  
"Yeah I'll go." Said Randy taking his attention off Jenny and getting his stuff ready.  
  
Jenny pack her stuff and then 30 minutes later they were heading to their hotel.  
  
Penthouse Suite   
  
"I'm taking the big room. I called it." Said Jenny running to the biggest room in there.  
  
"Sure why not." Said Paul who went to the room next to hers. "It's not as if I could do anything about it."  
  
40 minutes later   
  
"Who ordered the pizza?" asked Ric.  
  
"Paul did." Jenny said not taking her attention off the t.v.  
  
Randy and Dave just sat beside her watching t.v. with her.  
  
Somebody's phone rings.  
  
"That's my phone!" said Jenny running to her room.  
  
"Hello?" as Jenny answered her phone. 


	3. Another Phone Call

Chapter 2: Another Mystery Phone Call

"Oh my god. John? It's that you?" asked Jenny.

"No dumbass it's your mind calling you." said John joking around.

"So how have you been? I thought you were drafted to Raw? How come I didn't see you?" asked Jenny

"I am. I guess you just didn't see me." said John

"How bout you come up to my penthouse and then we could talk." said Jenny grabbing her key cause she knows that John would never say no to her.

"Sure why not." said John grabbing his keys.

"Okay see ya. Bye." said Jenny

"Hey Paul I'm going outside I'll see ya later. K? K. Bye." said Jenny but stop.

"Where the hell are you going Jenny Heart Levesque." said Paul coming out of his room.

"I'm going to meet John outside okay." said Jenny "I'll be back before we eat. Okay? K."

"Okay but be back before we eat or I'm dragging your ass to get in here. And invite John too." said Paul.

Outside Evolution's Penthouse

"John!!!!!" shouted Jenny which you can hear through the penthouse's door.

"What's up gurl." John said going up to Jenny and hugging her.

"I'm fine. How bout you?" said Jenny

"I'm good. But Damn gurl the last time I saw you were hot but know your damn fine." said John turning his best friend around.

"I know am pretty. You don't look bad yourself." Jenny said poking John's stomach.

Randy's POV

"How long haven't she seen John?" asked Randy to Ric.

"About 3 months. Why you jealous Randy." said Ric smiling.

"Hell no. I'm the Legend Killer why would I be jealous of John Cena." said Randy doing his famous smirk.

"You know you are stupid cocky assshole." said Dave patting Randy on the back.

"No I'm not men. Why would I be?" said Randy

"Well since the first time you saw Jenny which was 3 months ago you had a crush on her. But you never made a move because you were with Jackie." said Dave

"Well yeah.... I mean No..... Okay fine maybe I like her just a little bit." said Randy smirking.

"That's bullshit Randy you don't like my sister just a little bit." said Paul who came out of his room overhearing this.

"I see how you look at my little sister. And I'm not stupid about it because that's how I use to look at Stephanie." said Paul remembering his wife.

"Yeah I like her but she'll never like me she'll only know me as Randy Orton the player." said Randy

"No she doesn't think that, she just love to mess with everybody." said Paul "She thinks your cute, nice, charming. That's what she thinks of you." said Paul sitting next to Randy.

"Really?" said Randy smirking.

Jenny & John

"You know what let's go inside my room so that we could sit down and talk." said Jenny grabbing John's hand before he could say anything.

Penthouse Suite

"Hey what's up John." said Paul when John and Jenny came in.

"I'm fine man." said John

"Okay enough saying hi and let's go." said Jenny dragging John.

"Okay. I'll see ya guys later." said John.

"Later." said Evolution.

Jenny's room

"So tell me Mr. John Anthony Felix Cena do you have a girlfriend?" asked Jenny when she and John was sitting on the ouch that was in her room.

"No. Why you wanna go out with me?" asked John jokingly.

"No. Why would I wanna go out with you?" said Jenny

"That's cold, but fine I'll except that." said John

"So how does it feel to be in Evolution?" asked John

"It's cool. I think I haven't been in the group for a day and your already asking that?" said Jenny.

Living Room

While Jenny and John are catching up Evolution has been teasing Randy Orton.

"So Randy when are you gonna ask my lil sis out?" asked Paul.

"I don't know men it's to hard." said Randy

"Why the hell is it hard?" asked Paul

"Well... your sister is hard to get she's not like Jackie or Stacy because she's like a goddess to me." said Randy

"Dude do you love my sister?" asked Paul

"What? Yes¼ .. I mean¼ .. no¼ ¼ I mean I don't know." replied Randy making Paul, Dave and Ric.

"Just say yes or no." said Dave

"Fine my answer is¼ My answer is yes but it doesn't mean I love her to much. I just love her." said Randy

"Don't worry man it's not as if I'm going to kill you." said Paul

"Why do I have your blessing to ask her out?" asked Randy to Paul.

"Yeah why not. Just as long as you don't play her and wont hurt her." said Paul seriously "You got it Randy?"

"Yes sir. And anyway I don't have the heart to hurt your beautiful sister." said Randy.

Knocking on the door.

"Room service is here." said Paul getting the door.

"Finally." said Randy standing up from the couch.

"Hey Heart the food is here." said Dave entering Jenny's door.

"Oh okay. Come on John let's eat." said Jenny grabbing John's hand.

"Finally the food is here." said Jenny getting two pieces of pizza.

"And your still a pig." said John jokingly making everybody laugh.

"Even though I'm a pig I work out that's why I'm the babe of the year." said Jenny

"That's true. So even if you eat a lot you lose it because you work out." said John

"Yeah. Why you got a problem with that?" asked Jenny.

"Nope. How bout let's just eat." said John

"Sure." said all of them.

30 minutes Later

Everybody was telling story's about their love life. Now it was Jenny's turn to talk about her past relationship.

"Well when I was 15i had a boyfriend named J.T. He was the coolest guy but then we broke up." said Jenny

"Why did you break up?" asked Randy

"Well when we were seniors I was leaving for wrestling school and then before I left I saw him with the school slut Katie but she kissed him I just found that out after 1 year from our break up now were just beast friends." said Jenny

"So that's why you and J.T. broke up I thought you broke up because you were leaving? Well at least your friends." said Paul

"Yeah. Well I guess I was the last one to tell my story." said Jenny going to the kitchen to throw her plate.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Randy

"11:00. So we better get some sleep." said Paul.

"I should get going I'll call ya later Jen. K. I'll see ya." said John entering the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll call you when we get to St. Louis since were gonna stay in Randy's place. I'll see ya in Monday." said Jenny before giving John a hug.

"K. See ya then." said John before saying good-bye to everyone and then going outside.

"Well good night everyone. I'll see ya tomorrow." said Jenny

"Okay I'll come with you." said Randy

"No. You stay. She goes. Good nite Jen." said Paul

"Fine then. Gud nite everyone." said Randy going to his room.

Tuesday

"Good morning everyone." said Jenny since she's the last one to get up.

"Good morning." said Randy who was the first one to get up.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Paul

"Yeah let's go." said Jenny

St. Louis

Evolution went to Randy's house to spend their day off.

Jenny is asleep on the couch. Paul is playing the PS2 with Randy. Batista and Ric are just watching.

"Your gonna lose now Orton because I am Goldberg and you're the rock." said Paul who has been losing.

"I wanna play next since Paul woke me up." said Jenny sitting up.

"Oh your gonna lose now Randy Jenny can beat anyone with Goldberg. Did you bring you memory card?" asked Paul

"Yeah it's right here." said Jenny getting it from her bag.

Paul lose so now it's Jenny's turn.

"Prepare to lose Orton." said Jenny picking her character.

"Keep on dreaming Jenny." said Randy smirking.

"Sure why not." said Jenny smirking too.

Jenny was Goldberg and Randy was Triple H.

"I cant believe this I'm beating up my own brother." said Jenny

"Shut up Jenny you know you cant beat me in real life." said Paul

"I know I'm just dreaming" said Jenny

Jenny was winning. She just did the spear to Randy. And now she's going for the pin. 1-2-3.

"I won! Hahaha!" said Jenny out loud.

"Okay fine you won." said Randy

"I don't wanna play I'm hungry." said Jenny

"How bout we order some Chinese food." said Randy

"Okay sure." said Jenny

Randy went to the phone and ordered some Chinese food.

30 minutes later

30 minutes later the Chinese food came. They ate silently. After they ate they rest for 30 minutes and then brush their teeth and then went to sleep.

Randy's Bedroom

Randy was in his bed thinking of Jenny on how beautiful her smile is. How cute she is. And everything about her was just perfect. One of this days I'll ask her out thought Randy.

Monday

11:30 a.m. Staples center

Even though it was early they needed to practice since Shelton is gonna have a rematch and they have to plan it well.

Jenny was just sitting down with the other Evolution members when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" asked Jenny

A/n: Who's on the phone? Don't worry J.T. will come up in the next few coming chapters but not as a bad guy but as a friend. When will Randy ask Jenny out? You'll have to find out in the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Jenny's House

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. All the reviews were all cool. Thanks again. Here's chapter 3

LegendaryMysterioSoulV1: Hey thank you for the review. It was very funny. I know she's the luckiest girl. Oh and I love your story to the max try to update.

Huntersgirl: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

SyaoranzCherryBlossom: Thanks Ate. Don't worry I get help from you now. And I love your story update soon.

Angel-Cena2004: Thanks for the review. I really, really love your story.

Milou: I know. I just had to put someone to stand up to Randy and don't worry she'll stand up more and even make him jealous.

Latisha C: Yeah you read the story before but I got suspended for making the story rated r. hope you like the other chapters. Please review.

Super Skittz: They will be in love till the end. Lol. Thankz for the review. Please read the other chapters and please review again.

Chapter 3: Jenny's House

"Hello?" asked Jenny

"Hey Jenny it's me Samantha." said Jenny's Cousin Samantha.

"Oh... hi Sam." said Jenny "What happened? When I came there you were still asleep."

"Yeah I had a busy night. The club was exhausting." said Samantha who was at her's and Jenny's house

"Oh yeah? So how's the club? Oh my gosh I got big news for you." said Jenny. Evolution on the other hand was eavesdropping on her, but they're trying not to make it obvious. But unlike they know Jenny knows that their eavesdropping.

"The club is okay, but what's your big news?" asked Samantha getting excited.

"Well remember when you wanted me to ask Mr. McMahon for me too have a day off on your b-day." said Jenny "Well since your b-day is next Tuesday the Tuesday after Backlash he let Evolution have the week off after Raw so that we could celebrate your b-day with you."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh! That is so cool." said Samantha. "I miss Paul but I miss your other bro more."

"I miss Christian to but at least he's winning the finals." said Jenny not noticing that a tears are coming out from her eyes.

"Yeah at least. Well I'll see yaw later. Are you gonna stay in the house?" asked Samantha

"Yeah me and the group are gonna stay for the whole week until Saturday because you know that I have backlash. Watch Raw okay." said Jenny

"Sure bye. Love you." said Samantha.

"Love ya too." said Jenny.

"You really miss Christian?" asked Paul who misses his little bro too.

"Of course I do but at least his winning the finals." said Jenny

"You have another brother?" asked Randy who seems clueless about it.

"Yeah his a basketball player he started playing when I became a wrestler." said Jenny sitting down next to Paul.

"Oh really is he the star player of the Los Angeles Lakers?" asked Randy who knows alot of NBA stuff since he loves the NBA.

"Yeah. Anyway let's change the subject." said Jenny

"Okay so how's your club?" asked Paul since he didn't want to talk about tonight first since it was hours away.

"It's fine. God I love my club how bout we go there tomorrow so I could show it to you guys." said Jenny

"Sure why not." said Paul

"Hey Paul how do you like the jersey that Chris gave me?" asked Jenny who stood up and took of her jacket. When she took of her jacket Randy's mouth almost drop. Jenny was wearing a low rise black pants with a Laker's tank top jersey which only goes down between her navel and her chest and Nike Air Jordan 1. Her hair was half tied and had gel on it.

"Christian let you wear this?" asked Paul since Christian use to cover her up when she shows only her belly button. Even though her sister was very fit Christian still won't let her.

"Yeah. I love it. It's such a cool jersey. How do you like it Randy?" asked Jenny who turned to Randy

"I love your jersey especially since it shows your curves." Randy said while checking Jenny out.

"Well I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?" asked Jenny since it was 12:30 and she hasn't eaten anything.

"I'm hungry. I'll go with you anywhere." said Randy

"Okay let's go out and eat." said Jenny.

Jenny arrive separately from Evolution since she went to her house first. So she had her baby with her.

"Damn Jenny you drive a Mercedes Mclaren?!" said Randy looking amazed at Jenny's car. A/N: You see I made changes with race cars like the Mclaren they can sit 5 cars especially made for Jenny.

"Yeah. That's what I can get when I got half of my uncle's fortune. Which half of mine's went to my bro's but I got alot more money since of my club and wrestling. The other half of the money went to my cousin Samantha and her siblings." said Jenny opening her car. Her car's color was baby-blue since that's her favorite color.

"How bout we get McDonald's then we eat here?" asked Dave. Everybody was admiring Jenny's car.

"Sis I love your car. Isn't this thing faster than a Ferrari?" asked Paul

"Yeah it is. So that means if I race all of you I'd win." said Jenny

"Yeah..Yeah... What ever." said Paul rolling his eyes at her playfully. "Could we go eat now?"

"Yeah. How bout we eat at my house?" said Jenny

"Sure. So the guys can see your house too." said Paul.

"Well then get in you dumbasses." said Jenny opening the car's door. Dave, Ric, and Paul sat in the back. Randy and Jenny sat on the front.

Jenny put on one of her cd's on the cd player and it played Act a Fool by Ludacris.

"I didn't know you like rap music." said Randy. They didn't go yet since they were waiting for the car to get heated up. This takes about a minute.

"Of course I do some of my best friends are rap stars." said Jenny

"Really?" asked Randy acting really surprise since he didn't know that.

"Yeah but her number one best friend is Chingy." said Paul

"He is I never knew that." Said Randy who was pretty much holding on to his seat belt because Jenny drives really fast. Jenny didn't seem to mind this since she's use to it.

"Damn Jenny aren't you scared since your driving really, really fast?" asked Dave

"No why you guys scared?" asked Jenny to all of them.

"No. Why would we be scared?" asked Paul

"Well your scared because your holding on your seat belt and you don't usually do that not unless you scared." Said Jenny laughing "And out of all people, Paul you know I like driving fast."

"Well….yeah…I mean would you drive slower." Said Paul

"Come on Paul were close to my house anyway." Said Jenny smirking like how Randy smirks. This turned into a smile showing her dimples.

"Do you have any other cars?" asked Randy who is simply mesmerized by Jenny's smile.

"Yeah I have a lot of cars. Why?" asked Jenny while she is driving. (A/N: If you guys are wondering there is no traffic so pretty much there was no cars.)

"Really. Are all of them fast?" asked Randy

"Yeah pretty much and they are very expensive so only I can drive them and I have a bike to but only I can ride it too." Said Jenny who changed the gear of the Mclaren.

"Hey we have a lot in common. I love my Ferrari and I love fast cars." Said Randy smirking who is making Jenny melt but she's not showing it.

"Hey love birds if you didn't notice we just miss the exit." Said Paul starting to crack up.

"Oh shit. Never mind we can just take the western exit." Said Jenny who exit at Western.

"Where do you live?" asked Randy

"In Beverly Hills. I think it's West Beverly Hills." Said Jenny

"Oh that's cool." Said Randy "Is your house big?"

"You'll just have to see." Said Jenny smirking.

"All I can say it's a big ass house that's why I love staying there." Said Paul

"Don't you have your own house? You know where your family lives for example Stephanie." Said Jenny

"Well yeah but still I stay here when I'm on the road." Said Paul

"You're always on the road. That is sad you like leaving with your little sister more than your wife I got to tell Stephanie this. And boy your gonna get in trouble." Said Jenny starting to laugh really hard.

"If you do that the first thing I will do when I get out of the car is to kill you." said Paul in a serious voice. "And then dig your body and tell everybody is that you went with Randy to go somewhere far, far away. Boy now I can make all my dreams come true."

"And if you do that I can fight back since I aint a little gurl no more big bro." said Jenny

"Oh yeah... that was my dream when we were still little kids. And I've seen you fight and the boy was beaten up pretty badly. And that wasn't a pretty picture." Said Paul remembering what happened.

"I know I feel bad for that guy. And anyway it's he's fault since he's the one who made fun of me and then touch my ass. I mean I was the prom queen and the hottest girl in school and would you imagine they still like me even though I did that." Said Jenny laughing.

5 minutes later

They arrived in the house. Randy and Dave almost dropped when they saw the house.

"Hello Madame Jenny and Sir Paul." Said the maid

"Hello Ariel. Is Samantha here?" asked Jenny

"Jenny!!!! Paul!!!!" shouted a girl with black hair that reach up to her mid back. The girl was wearing a halter top with denim shorts. Her body was fit and she has long legs but not as long as Stacy. And her eyes were brown and her skin is smooth, really smooth.

"I guess you don't have to call her.' Said Paul "Hi fatty."

"Shut up Paul." Said Samantha who slap him on the arm really hard.

"Ow! That hurt." Said Paul

"Hi Samantha." Said Jenny who hugged her cousin.

"Um…. Samantha this is Randy and Dave. And you know Ric." Said Jenny

"Of course I know Grandpa Ric." said Samantha hugging Ric

"I told you not to call me that." Said Ric playfully because he doesn't really mind.

"I know but it's so fun. How bout we go inside and we give you a tour." Said Samantha

When they went inside the house Dave and Randy got in the house they were amazed because Jenny's house was so amazing.

"Well first of all we have 12 room, 8 bathrooms, 2 little houses in the back, a movie theater, a game room, and some other stuff we'll show on the way." Said Samantha "First we'll go to the bedrooms since you could just see everything later when you come here."

"The only bedrooms were gonna show you is Samantha's and mine." Said Jenny "First we'll go to Samantha's bedroom."

They came in a bedroom that is in Japanese style.

"Why is it a Japanese style and it has a lot of Anime posters?" asked Dave

"She loves anime." Said Jenny

In Samantha's bedroom there is posters of Card Captors Sakura and Inuyasha. But mostly of her boyfriend Chris Trousdale.

After they took a tour in Samantha's room they went outside and are now heading for Jenny's bedroom.

"Oh yeah and this is my boyfriend's room." Said Samantha.

"I never knew that you fatty had a boyfriend." Said Paul

"I'm gonna kick you were the sun don't shine." Said Samantha smirking

"Okay I'll stop. I still need them to make babies." Said Paul

They went walking down the hall where Jenny's bedroom is.

"I didn't know you loved me that much Jenny." Said Randy who saw a poster of him and started smirking.

"That was when I was still a fan. I thought I already rip it. And I thought I burned it." Said Jenny winking at Samantha.

"Well I'll just take it down." Said Jenny going to the poster and just ripping it apart. She did this because she has another copy just in case.

"Men that's cold. And I never knew that you were a fan." Said Randy who went to Jenny and wrapped his arms on her shoulder.

"Well rite now Orton about me being your fan keep on dreaming." Said Jenny elbowing Randy on the stomach.

"Who the hell cleaned up your room?" asked Paul who is amazed since the last time he came Jenny's room was so messy that you can get lost in there.

"I did. I was bored so I decided to clean up." Said Samantha

"Really? How long did it take?" asked Jenny.

"About a week." Said Samantha "I even got lost in here. Thank god I had my phone so that I can call Chris to get me out of here.

"Wow. Thank you. And now we can get out of here so that we can eat." Said Jenny

When they got out of Jenny's bedroom all of them went downstair's to the dining room. They were gonna eat rice, steak, and fries.

A/N: Well that was chapter 3 maybe I can get chapter 4 by the end of the week. Please review. Please!!!! Love ya all. Hope you love it.


	5. Meeting the Friends and Brother

A/N: Hope you guys like chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews.

Huntersgirl: I am a Filipino. And I'm still thinking if I should make Paul, Christian, and Jenny half Filipino. Thanks for the review.

SyaoranzCherryBlossom: Thanks Ate. I'm happy you like it. Since you're here and everything. Cant wait for your Next cahapter.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Friends and Brother

Jenny, Evolution, and Samantha are in the living room talking.

"So what's wrong with you and J.T.?" asked Samantha.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny getting worried. "J.T. and I are in good terms so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm just playing with you okay." Said Samantha.

"Don't scare me like that." Said Jenny

"Why you still love J.T.?" asked Randy

"No…. Why? I just don't want me and him to be not friends anymore because the last time we weren't friends we almost….. I mean my friends almost killed him for hurting me." Said Jenny

"Oh…Okay just asking." Said Randy smirking because now he mows he still has a chance.

"Well fatty we better get going. We'll see you after the show. And here's the backstage pass. There's 8 bring anybody you want." Said Paul

"First of all I'm not fat. And you should look at yourself first because you're the fat one." Samantha said making everybody laugh and grabbing the passes.

"Hahaha. Very funny. Anyway we have to go come at 5:00 okay." Said Paul getting in the car.

"We'll see ya later Sam." Said Dave and Ric.

"Yeah see ya later Sam." Said Randy

"Look I'll see ya later and bring anybody you want." Said Jenny

"Bye." Said Jenny before speeding away.

4:30 p.m.

It has been an hour and thirty minutes since Jenny left her house now Randy, Dave, Ric, and Paul were just in the locker room chilling.

"30 more minutes until Samantha come." Said Jenny who was sittin on the chair.

"Why are you so eager to know who the hell is coming with her?" Asked Paul

"Well first of maybe she will bring my homies." Said Jenny "And second maybe she's bring Christian since he doesn't have a game today."

"Maybe." Said Paul

30 minutes later

Evolution is at the parking lot waiting for their visitors to come. And then all of a sudden a 2004 Civic, a Bike, and a Ferrari were heading their way.

"I knew it!" said Jenny "Jamal, Bryan, Ashley, Carmen, and J.T. are going to be here."

All of the visitors came out of the cars first of the 2004 blue civic park in the parking spot. First came Jamal. He's hair was like an afro but shorter. He was wearing a Laker's jersey and baggy denim pants. Next was Ashley. Her hair was corned row. Her hair was up to her mid back. She was wearing a Capri baby blue pant with a white tank top that shows her navel. Next came out Carmen. Her hair was tied up. She was wearing a low rise black denim pants with a Lakers jersey halter top. The last person who came out of the right side was her friend Bryan. Bryan was wearing a Lakers jersey and denim baggy pants. The final person was J.T. His hair was spiked up liked Randy's hair. He was wearing a Laker's jersey that said 8 on the front and Bryant on the back. And he was wearing a blue denim saggy pant.

"Hey you guys." Said Jenny running to them.

The bike park next to the civic. It was Samantha and her boyfriend Chris Trousdale. Chris Trousdale has spiked up, dark brown hair, a red sleeveless Ecko Red shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Samantha is wearing low, Rough Rider denim jeans, a white sleeveless shirt with the number "7" on it and the back is only a white fish net. The top part of her hair is the only part that's tied and she has white sneakers on. Next to Chris's bike was a red Ferrari Marcello. And Jenny's other big brother came out. He's hair was spike a, his hair was dark brown. He's was wearing a number 23 Jersey which is his number. And he's was wearing a blue denim jeans and Air Jordan 1 color red and black.

"Kuya!!!" said Jenny running to Christian. (A/n: I'm making Jenny, Paul and Christian half Filipino.)

"You like the jersey. I don't like you wearing it but you're not a little girl anymore." Christian said hugging Jenny.

"What's up Christian?" Said Paul hugging his bro who is taller than him. Paul is 6'4 while Christian is 6'7.

"What's up bro." said Christian.

"Nothin much. Here let me introduce you to my friends." Said Paul

While Paul was introducing Christian to Evolution, Jenny was catching up with her friends.

"Oh my god girl you look hot." Said her best friend Ashley.

"I know what do you eat water?" asked her best friend Carmen.

"No I eat normally. I just work out cuz I have to stay fit." Said Jenny

"What you still eat like a pig don't you." said Bryan

"No fool. I don't eat like you." said Jenny making all of her friends laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"Naw its true Bryan does eat like a pig." Said Jamal jokingly. Jenny and her friends always fool around like this.

"You do look hot. Hell finer than before and I never taught that you'll get hotter." Said J.T. hugging Jenny

"You don't look bad yourself. So did ya find a replacement for me?" asked Jenny

"No I cant it's too hard to replace you." said J.T. smirking at Jenny

"I know but you'll find someone. Come on you guys I want you to meet my friends." Said Jenny

While Jenny and J.T. were talking Randy was getting really, really jealous. 'I thought she doesn't like him anymore.' Thought Randy while staring at them.

"Hey Randy I want you to meet my bro Christian." Said Paul.

"Hey what's up man?" Said Randy shaking Christian's hand

"So you like my lil sis too?" asked Christian who notice that Randy was staring at his lil

Sis.

"What….yeah... but it's too hard to get her." Said Randy sighing deeply.

"Don't worry man you have my blessing just as long as you don't hurt her. And I'll help you out. Don't worry." Said Christian.

After Christian's talk with Randy, Jenny introduce her friends. And now they were heading to Evolution's locker room to hang out.

Evolution's Locker Room

Everybody was kind of separated. Chris, Samantha, Christian, and Evolution were on the other side of the room. While Jenny's friends were together on the other side.

"So do you have any suitors?" asked J.T.

"Oh yeah I have a lot…. Let me see…. Randy…..John…and some other guys." Said Jenny

"Really?" asked J.T.

"Why J.T. you jealous?" asked Jamal

"No. Why?" said J.T.

"It sounds like you are." Said Jenny "Don't worry I don't have any."

"Oh okay. Cuz I was gonna tell you that I'm going out with Emma." said J.T. who started smirking.

"What!?" shouted Jenny turning all the heads of the room on her.

"Yup I Am." said J.T. now standing up.

"I told you time and time again to never ever go out with that bitch. You know that she' hates me and I have know idea what the hell has gone through your mind!" said Jenny who was pretty much shouting her lungs of.

"Whoa. Jenny I'm just kidding. I don't wanna go out with her." said J.T. who started laughing.

"You better be kidding. And why would you even tell me that." asked Jenny calmly.

"Oh I just wanted to tease you and I wanted to see what you will do." said J.T.

"Oh okay." said Jenny

"Look we have to go we'll see ya later." said Samantha.

"I'll see ya later Sis." said Christian.

When all of them left Jenny was getting asked a lot of question about J.T.

"So did he replace you?" asked Randy

"No." said Jenny getting another shirt to wear when they come out in the beginning of Raw.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Randy. Actually it was Randy who was asking the questions because he wanted to find out if they're getting back together.

"Well he told me how college was and he ask me when I would go out with you." said Jenny

"Really? So when are you going out with me?" asked Randy

"I don't know maybe when you ask me out. You dumbass." said Jenny smirking

"Okay then Jenny would you go out with me?" asked Randy

"I would love to Randy. If you excuse me I have to change my shirt." said Jenny

Raw

J.R.: Welcome to Monday Night Raw.

J.R.: Boy are we gonna have a main event today. It will be Evolution versus the team of Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Mick Foley, and a diva.

King: As you guys know Jenny is the women's champion so who ever is the diva is the number one contender for her championship.

J.R.: Wait and here's Evolution now.

Evolution's music plays. Jenny's friends and her family are cheering.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring first the WWE Women's Champion Jenny, The WWE Intercontinental Champion, The Nature Boy Ric Flair, Batista, and Triple H.... Evolution

King: As always Jenny looks hot. All the WWE Fans you should buy the New Divas Magazine the cover girl is the one and only Jenny. Boy she always look hot. Even today.

Jenny is wearing an Evolution tank top that is showing her navel. And the same pants she was wearing.

"First of I would like to congratulate my sister for being the cover girl of the New Divas Magazine and the WWE Babe of the Year the third time." said Triple H which made the crowd cheer. The camera showed a poster that said 'Marry me Jenny' and 'Your the hottest Diva ever Jenny'

"Second about the main event. Eric let us pick the stipulation." said Triple H "First of is no disqualification match. Second it's an elimination match, third it is an intergender match. And you can't be eliminated even though you tap out."

With that Evolution left. Randy was checking out Jenny the whole time. And everybody saw that.

J.R.: Did you hear that? Evolution has the full advantage.

King: That's okay J.R. But did you see Jenny? Man did she look hot.

J.R.: But did you see how Randy looked at her?

King: Of course I did they could make a good couple.

J.R.: Hey if they were together Jenny can get Randy less arrogant.

King: We'll just have to see.

Evolution's Locker Room

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Randy

"I don't maybe chill." Said Dave

"Me I'm going to go swimming, work-out, and fix my cars." Said Jenny

"You can fix cars?" asked Randy

"Yeah I could." Said Jenny

"So when are we going on our date?" asked Randy smirking.

"Whenever you want." Replied Jenny who is getting her ring attire ready.

"Okay how bout at Wednesday. And will watch a movie." Said Randy

"Sure why not." Said Jenny heading to her locker and getting her phone from her bag.

There was a knock on the door.

It was the one and only John Cena.

"What's up Cena?" asked Paul

"I just wanted to talk to Jenny." Said John

"Oh okay wait up. Jenny!" said Paul

"Oh hey John." Said Jenny hugging John

"Hey I need to talk to you." said John

"Okay sure. Hey Paul I'll be back." Said Jenny closing the door behind her. She and John were just in front of the locker room door. So Evolution decided to be nosy.

"So what' up?" asked Jenny and for some reason she knows that Paul was being nosy right now.

"I wanted to ask a favor." Said John

"Wait John. Hey Paul, Dave, Ric, and Randy stop being nosy before I come in there and kick you asses." Said Jenny smirking

"Ow…… Jenny……" said everybody since you can hear them say that "We just wanted to hear."

After they said that they went back to the door they know that she can't do anything because they were 4 of them and she was only a girl.

"Okay what do you need?" Asked Jenny

"Okay I need you to hook me up." Asked John shyly.

"Are you kidding me I thought you were the doctor of thuganomics and you can get any girl you want." Said Jenny

"Well yeah but this girl is hard to get." Said John

"Whatever just tell me the girl. And I'll hook you up. You know me I'm the connection." Said Jenny

"Stop being a smartass. Okay it's…. it's……Stacy." Said John

Jenny started laughing. "Hey what's so funny? That's cold Jen." Said John

"Nothin… Okay don't worry I'll hook you up. Go now your match is coming up." Said Jenny before entering the locker room.

When she opened the locker room door you could hear running inside.

"I thought I told you guys not to be nosy?" said Jenny crossing her arms.

"What…us…no were not nosy." Said Randy

"Then why did I hear running?" asked Jenny still with her arms crossed.

"We were running because…..a….Okay fine we were eavesdropping but we were just curious." Said Paul

"Fine I'll let you guys slide this time but next time you guys are dead." Said Jenny smirking.

"So how are you gonna get John and Stacy together?" asked Paul

"I don't know yet. But I'm gonna take a shower." Said Jenny

"I'll come with you." said Randy standing up.

"No asshole. You sit. You take a bath." Said Paul

"Oh man. I was so close. Damn it." Said Randy

10:30 Main Event

J.R.: Now it is time for the main event ladies and gentlemen. And here comes Evolution.

King: Boy does Jenny look hot.

All the Evolution members are wearing their ring attire. Jenny is wearing baby-blue baggy pants and the Evolution tank top she was wearing earlier.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring first the WWE Women's Champion Jenny, The WWE Intercontinental Champion, The Nature Boy Ric Flair, Batista, and Triple H.... Evolution.

The fire thing was behind them. In the back starting on the left was Dave, then Ric, then Jenny, then Randy. Paul was in the front of them.

When they got in the ring their opponents came out separately. Their opponents stayed on the floor waiting for the surprise diva.

Lita's music plays

The crowd cheers really, really loud.

J.R.: Lita's back!!! She's back from her injury.

King: She's back look at Jenny's face.

Jenny is in complete total shock. She can't believe her best friend is back. Lita has been telling her that she'll be back she never said when.

Lillian: Please welcome from Miami, Florida… WWE Diva… Lita.

Lita was wearing short's with a net over a tank top.

All of them got in the ring. The bell rings. The match is gonna start with the girls.

A/n: Well that's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Please review and thanks for all of the reviews. Love ya guys. And in the next chapter I'll continue the match from the beginning not skipping any parts. And Randy and Jenny's date will be in the next chapter. Maybe I'll have chapter 5 by the starting of next week. Hope you guys like J.T.


	6. Jenny a Racer?

A/N: Hey you guys here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Huntersgirl: Hey thanks. I don't think I'm older than you? Am I?

Latisha C: Hey thanks for the review. Don't worry here's the new chapter.

Chapter 5: Racer?

J.R.: Lita and Jenny are starting off. I guess is going to be hard for Jenny since she and Lita are best friends. And they have the same fighting style except Jenny is a little bit stronger than Lita.

King: I don't mind them being best friends because they are hot.

Lita and Jenny were in the ring. The guys went to the corners. Jenny and Lita were just looking at each other when Lita tried to hit Jenny with a close line but Jenny countered with a knee to the stomach. Then Jenny picked up Lita and Irish whip her to the ropes, but then Lita countered with a hurrcarana. Randy and the rest of the members felt like it hurt. Well it did. Then Lita pick her up and then Irish whip her but then Jenny was the one who countered with a hurrcarana. Since Lita was close to her corner she tagged Edge. Jenny got up and went to a corner. Edge ran to her and almost speared her but Jenny went put of the way and tag Batista. Batista and Edge kept on practically hitting each other. On Batista's corner Randy ask Jenny something.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Randy since Jenny was holding her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Said Jenny. Then afterwards she started staring at the match again.

Batista and Edge are both down because after Batista hit Edge with a punch that send Edge down. Batista wasn't paying attention to Edge so Edge hit him with a spear. Both men were down Edge gone to his corner and tagged Shelton and then Batista tagged Orton. Randy and Shelton practically wanted to kill each other so badly. Shelton got the upper hand. Shelton pick up Randy and Irish whip him. He tried to hit him with a close line but Randy countered with a dropkick.

J.R.: What a dropkick by Orton.

King: See J.R. I told you that he was a very great wrestler not only a great wrestler but a fine looking man.

J.R.: Well folks we'll be back after these commercials.

Randy and Shelton were still on it but then out of now where Randy got the RKO and pinned Shelton Benjamin and got the three count.

Lillian: Shelton Benjamin is now eliminated.

Raw back on air

J.R.: Well folks we are back and Shelton Benjamin was eliminated. Then Mick Foley came in but Randy Orton ran back to his corner.

Mick Foley came in and then Randy ran to his corner and tagged Dave. Dave then ran to Mick and hit him with a strong close line. He then started taunting Mick. Jenny was cheering for him. Mick then got up. He got to hit Dave with a couple of punches but then Dave hit him with a strong punch. Then he kicked him with a Powerbomb but then he countered and flip Dave. Then he tagged Lita so Jenny had to come in. As soon as Jenny was tagged by Dave she ran to Lita and speared her to the floor. She started punching Lita. She picked up Lita and then did a DDT. Then Jenny stood up and started taunting Lita. Jenny picked up Lita and then Irish whip her to the turnbuckle. After that she picked up Lita and put her on the top. And then jump onto Lita's arm and did a hurrcarana. Lita got knocked out. Jenny was down to because of the hurrcarana. Randy, Paul, Dave and Ric was chanting for Jenny to get up. Jenny got back up and tagged Ric and Lita tagged Edge. When Ric got in Edge did the spear on him. He pin Ric but only got to the two count. Then he started beating on Ric.

5 minutes later

Ric got eliminated because Edge speared him. So now in the ring is Edge and Paul. Paul has the upper hand so he tagged Randy. Randy hit him really hard. Which that cause Edge to fall. And then Randy started smirking. Since he was to busy showing of Edge tagged Mick. When Randy turned around Mick close line him. Then Mick picked him up and beat Randy senseless. Mick tried to suplex him but Randy countered with a suplex. So Randy tagged Batista. Batista then grab Mick and did his finishing and pinned him. And got the pin.

Lillian: Mick Foley has been eliminated.

Chris Benoit walk in to the ring and close line Batista. Batista then got up fast. Then Chris Benoit tried to punch him down but Batista stayed up. He wouldn't go down so Benoit German suplex him three times. Then when Batista was about to close line but he did the German suplex and got the pin.

Lillian: Batista is now eliminated.

Paul walk in. Paul hit him with a close line. Then Paul set him up for the Pedigree. Then pinned him. But he kicked out because Edge came in so Randy came in. Then Lita came in so Jenny came in and speared Lita. Then Lita got out of the ring. And then Edge and Randy were punching each other. So jenny got up to a turnbuckle and when Edge got Randy down Jenny leaped up and got Edge on hurrcarana. Everything was back in order again. Since Edge and Randy were hitting each other. Paul hit Chris with a pedigree and then eliminated him by pinning. Then Edge went into the ring and was about to spear Triple H but he countered by kicking him and then doing the pedigree. So Lita was left alone. Jenny came in and then they started beating each other up. Then Jenny pedigree Lita and set her up for the moonsault. Paul and Randy were just waiting. Jenny got the moonsault and pinned Lita. 1-2-3. Bell ring.

Lillian: Your winners Evolution.

Evolution celebrated and then headed backstage.

Backstage

All of there visitors were already there. All of them congratulated them. But Jenny headed to Lita.

"Oh my gosh Lita I cant believe your back." said Jenny hugging her Best Friend.

"I know but I have to call you later Eric needs me in his office. Okay. Bye Heart." said Lita

"Hey can I ask you a question?" asked J.T.

"Sure." replied Jenny

"Do you still have the tattoo?" asked J.T.

"Yeah." said Jenny "I don't want to get rid of it."

"Oh that's cool." said J.T.

"Hey Jen let's go." said Randy

Evolution's Locker Room

"Jenny what's that on your back?" asked Randy

"That's nothing." replied Jenny because Randy has finally notice her tattoo.

"It's her tattoo." said Paul

"What let me see?" said Randy lifting up her back shirt and it said 'Jenny'

"Oh that's a tight tattoo." said Randy

"Yeah I know we better get going." said Jenny

Jenny's house

Everybody was spending the night so everybody brought extra clothes.

"Hey Randy which room do you want?" asked Paul. All of them were just hanging out at the living room. Jenny had her own group while everybody else were doing something else.

"Can I sleep in your sister's room?" asked Randy

"No!" said Christian and Paul

"Stupid dumbass. Jenny's not your girlfriend so your not gonna sleep with her." said Paul smacking Randy on the head.

"Ow! That hurt." said Randy rubbing his head.

"That's what you deserve." said Christian

Jenny and Her group

"So how's your life without you know?" asked Bryan

"It's been okay but I miss the races." said Jenny

Then all of a sudden Jenny's phone rings

"Hello?" said Jenny

"What's up Jen you up to race tonight?" asked a voice

"RJ?" asked Jenny "Sure how long do I have?"

"30 minutes, but bring your crew k." said RJ

"Sure no prob. Peace." said Jenny

"Hey Paul. If you don't mind can I race tonight?" asked Jenny really sweetly.

"Wait. Did you say race?" asked Paul

"Yes...Please Paul....They just want me there.... Please." said Jenny doing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I say yes but ask Christian." said Paul. Jenny then turned to Christian and did the same.

"Okay fine but we have to go to since we never have seen you race." said Christian.

"All that i could say is that She race fast. If you don't believe me see for yourself." said J.T.

"Really well then let's go." said Christian.

Race

The other three racers were there just waiting for the fourth. Then here comes a familiar car.

"Oh shit it's Jenny." said Ray

"Here we go." said Kyle

The third racer who is May just laugh.

Jenny came out of her 2004 Skyline. Everybody was cheering her friends were just in the front watchin.

"What's up gurl." said RJ

"What's up. So are we ready?" asked Jenny

"Yeah we are." said RJ

Jenny went back to her car and then her opponents started making the revving sounds with there cars but Jenny's was the loudest. "Ready." asked RJ to all of them. "And go."

You could see that they were head to head but Jenny was leading but then she got cut off by May. May is one of her racing friends. May pretty much took Jenny's place when she quit racing because her brother's said so. May is on the lead. Jenny is trying to get in front of her but May kept blocking her. Randy and the other people are just waiting for them to come back. May and Jenny are heading for a curve. May wouldn't turn yet but in the last minute she turned.

"Damn gurl!" said Jenny

May is still on the lead. Jenny almost got in the lead but then May cut her off again. It was the last turn. And by accident May turned to wide so Jenny is on the lead. Of course if your only a S2000 you cant beat a skyline so Jenny was real ahead. So May use her NAS. Then she was head to head with Jenny but then she past Jenny. When she was about to win Jenny was like next to her so they were head to head so Jenny used her NAS. Then when they were close to the finish line Jenny past May and won. The crowd cheers. Randy and the rest of Jenny's friends came up to her. But before they could talk to her RJ came to her.

"Well like always the Queen of the Streets won." said RJ giving Jenny a hug.

"Nice race gurl. Love your Skyline like i always did. Call me sometime." said May before leaving.

"That was so tight. I never knew you could race like that." said Paul

"I've heard that your a good racer but Damn." said Christian.

"So this means the Queen is back right?" asked RJ looking at Jenny's bro's

"Well for me it's okay just as long as my sister is taken care of and will never get hurt." said Christian

"Same here. So yeah your 'Queen' is back." said Paul

"Oh hell yeah. We need to get you back to the street gurl. You updated your Skyline didn't you? Even though I told you it was okay as it is." said RJ

"Well i was bored so I made it a little bit faster." said Jenny "Look men i have to go I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"Okay then I'll call you for the next race." said Raja "Holla."

"You still can race good?" asked Ashley "Dang gurl 2 years you've been off and you race like you were the old Jenny."

"Yeah but you know i am the Queen of the street." said Jenny conceitedly

"Yeah...Yeah...Whatever... Let's go home... I mean after all we left Samantha there." said Randy

"Sure let's go then." said Jenny

Jenny's House

12:30 a.m.

When the crew got home almost everybody went to bed. Except Jenny and her friends. They wanted to catch up more. So they stayed at Jenny's room and was gonna sleep there. Christian had his own room. Everybody had there own room. To make it more interesting Jenny and her friends were playing truth or Dare. It was time for Jenny to ask the question. And when she spin the bottle on who she was gonna ask it landed on J.T.

"J.T. the day that we broke up did you feel bad that I saw you or did you feel good?" asked Jenny. J.T. looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course i felt bad. I cried Even ask Jamal." said J.T.

"Did he really cry. Yeah he did. When I went to his house his room was all dark and he was sad as hell. But when you forgave him he was like a freaking dumbass. When somebody ask him what the hell is wrong with you he would be like everything is perfect really perfect and afterwards he will tell the person he would talk to I love you." said Jamal who made everybody crack up.

Then all of a sudden someone knock on the door.

"Go to sleep Jenny. You have a photo shoot tomorrow. Remember?" said Paul

"Oh yeah. Gudnite Paul." said Jenny kissing her big bro on the cheek.

"Gudnite dumbass." said Paul

"I'll let you get away with that one." said Jenny

"That's what you always say." said Paul before closing the door.

"Stupid Jackass." said Jenny before saying Gudnite to her friends and then sleeping.

A/N: Well that's chapter 5. hope you like Jenny the racer. I'll keep on making her a racer in the next chapters or maybe till the end. Anyway hope you like it and please review. And the photo shoot will be the beginning of chapter 6. hope you like it. :) :) :) Hope you really like it.


	7. The Date

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Date

Tonight was Randy's date but now Randy was feeling unsure since all of Jenny's friends are here. So he felt that he had to ask there blessing. So he decide to do it. He went to the living room on where all of her friends were.

"Hey you guys could I ask you if I can have you guys blessing to date Jenny tonight?" asked Randy shyly.

"It's okay with me." said Ashley.

"ME too." said Carmen.

Then three of the boys stood up.

"Sit down Randy." said Bryan. So Randy sat down. All the boys surrounded him.

"Let us ask you some questions first since all the people that Jenny dated went through this." said J.T. which counted as him.

"Do you like Jenny?" asked Jamal

"Yes." said Randy who was getting nervous.

"Will you ever hurt Jenny?" asked Bryan

"No." said Randy

"And the final one is not a question but is a threat. If you ever hurt Jenny you're gonna have to mess with me first." said J.T.

"And me." said a voice behind them.

"Hey John." said Randy 'Thank you god for John.'

"So your gonna date my best friend. Like what they said Randy you better not hurt her in anyway." said John "Or I will make sure that you are killed."

"Okay. I promise I wont." said Randy.

"You guys put him on the test huh?" asked Paul

"Yup and how did you know?" asked Jamal

"I heard it upstairs." said Paul

"Oh¼ ." said Bryan

"Where's Jenny?" asked John

"Pool." said Paul

"What!? I gotta see her in a bikini." said Randy running to the pool.

"Stupid Dumbass I was just kidding she's in her photo shoot." said Paul. When he finished his sentence Randy came back.

"Man that's not funny." said Randy

"You when it come to my sister you are so easy to fool." said Paul cracking up

"Yeah maybe but I could make you do anything when it comes to Stephanie." said Randy smirking

"No you cant. Try me." said Paul

"Okay if you don't give me 20 dollars I'm telling Stephanie that you got a hickie from a girl." said Randy

"Fine, but the girl was crazy." said Paul

"Told you so." said Randy smirking

Just then Jenny walk in with a black denim skirt and a black halter top that says Evolution that shows in between her chest and navel and a black vest. Randy's mouth almost dropped.

"Randy your drooling a little bit." said Ashley wiping his drool

"Oh sorry." said Randy "Hi Jenny."

"Hi Randy." said Jenny smiling at him.

"So how was your photo shoot?' asked J.T.

"It was cool." said Jenny

"What magazine did you post for anyway?" asked Paul

"Um¼ ..Stuff magazine." said Jenny

"Are you serious I cant wait foe that issue. Wait what are you wearing?" said Randy

"Um¼ Let me see a bikini and some other clothes." said Jenny "The issue comes out at Thursday."

"Are they promoting this at WWE?" asked Paul

"Of course. They're even gonna show a footage so you can see it at Raw." said Jenny 'I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Okay." said Christian.

Afternoon

Randy and Jenny were getting ready for their date. Randy was wearing a black dress shirt and Pants. Jenny on the other hand was wearing an Lakers jersey, low rise black jeans and a jacket. They were going to see The Dawn of the Dead. ( A/N: I cant think of anything else.)

"Jenny are you ready?" asked Jamal

"Yeah." said Jenny

"Okay I'm here let's go." said Jenny

"Wow Jenny you look so hot." said Randy smiling so wide.

"I know." said Jenny

"Well let's go." said Randy

"We'll see you later you guys." said Jenny as she waved good-bye

"Bye!" shouted everybody in his house

Movies

When they got inside the theatre Jenny and Randy sat in the middle aisle. When the movie began Jenny leaned on Randy. When the movie started Jenny got scared on the beginning so she went closer to Randy. Which Randy was celebrating about in his mind. 'Thank you god. I promise I will take care of her and I will never play her.' thought Randy

3 Hours Later

When Randy got home with Jenny everybody was still up. Jenny on the other hand was sleeping in Randy's arms. So Randy took Jenny to her bedroom.

"Thanks for thee night Randy." said Jenny

"I'm happy that you liked it. I'll see ya tomorrow." said Randy before walking out the door.

Saturday

Evolution had just arrived for Backlash at San Diego California and were just checking in their hotel. Of course they got the penthouse in the Hilton Hotel and they had their on private pool. Since it was only Saturday Evolution though of just going to the pool and chill.

Pool

All the boys were wearing shorts and Jenny was wearing a baby blue bikini. Dave and Randy are just talking, Dave and Ric were just talking and Jenny was sun bathing. Randy was checking her out while Dave and him were talking about Randy and Jenny's date.

"So are you ever gonna ask her out again?" asked Dave

"Of course, but not rite now I wanna give her some time of." said Randy

"Yeah, but what if her ex will ask her out again or if somebody else ask her out?'" asked Dave

"Well then I have to fight for her then. I wont give up that easy." said Randy

"Hey isn't that her best friend right their?" said Dave pointing over to Jenny who was hugging her best friend Chingy.

"Wow¼ Chingy I never thought you'd be here." said Jenny

"Well you know I just had to see my baby gurl." said Chingy who was with Ludacris too.

"Hey what's up Luda." said Jenny hugging them both

"Well we wanted to see Backlash since you're here and tomorrow were gonna see Raw too." said Usher.

"Oh I see what you mean." said Jenny "Are you guys gonna go swimming?"

"Yeah wanna go swim with us right now?" asked Ludacris "Girl do you ever get fat?"

"Why does everybody asked that?" asked Jenny "And yeah I'm going swimming."

"Ok then Let's go." said Chingy before grabbing Jenny and then jumping to the pool

"Hey what's up Paul." said Ludacris

"What's up man." said Paul

"Nothin we just wanna have fun with your sister if you don't mind." said Ludacris

"Okay. Just don't kill her." said Paul "That's my job."

"Sure." said Luda before jumping in the pool with Jenny and Chingy

"Your gonna pay for that asshole." said Jenny smacking Chingy on the arm playfully

"Wow¼ I'm so scared." said Chingy swimming away from Jenny

"You still for got that I could swim faster than you." said Jenny before diving in and chasing after Chingy

"How did Chingy and Jenny met?" asked Randy to Paul

"Well because of her club she made a lot of good friends in the music business." said Paul

"Oh¼ ." said Randy

Jenny

Jenny, Chingy, and Luda were just chasing each other and then get out of the pool and jump back in. Paul and the rest of the guys jump in the water too. Chingy and Luda had to leave because they had to go to a photo shoot.

"Okay then. I'll see you two tomorrow." said Jenny kissing Luda and Chingy on the cheek

"Cool. We'll see you later baby gurl." said Chingy

Jenny went back in the pool. They only stayed for an hour more then went back to their room.

Penthouse

Jenny and the guys went to take a shower and then went back inside the living room to watch t.v. and relax. They ordered a PPV. The movie was Bruce Almighty. The PPV was gonna start at 6:00 and it was only 5:00 so they decided to order room service. Jenny ordered Rice, Fried chicken, and French fries. Paul ordered a steak. Randy ordered the same thing as Jenny. Dave ordered Steak like Paul and the same with Ric.

An hour Later

Room service arrived just in time for the movie. Ric, Dave and Paul were sitting together and Randy and Jenny are sitting together. Jenny and Randy were joking around for a little while because the movie wasn't starting yet.

"So when are you gonna start the Diva's magazine photo shoot?" asked Randy

"Why are you asking?" asked Jenny smirking.

"I was just curious and you know me and the guys were wondering if we can go?" said Randy

"Randy why would you guys want to go? Oh¼ I get it¼ . You guys just wanna see bikini's don't you?" said Jenny

"No really¼ .." said Randy

"I think two weeks from now were shooting it at the Bahamas. I don't know if you could go?" said Jenny

"We already got it book. When is the first day?" asked Randy

"At Tuesday. So right after Raw I'm leaving to go to the Bahamas with you guys if your coming?" said Jenny

"Don't worry were gonna be coming." said Randy just before the movie started.

After the movie

Everybody decided to sleep so everybody went to bed.

Randy's bedroom

'Thank you god for letting me meet such a wonderful person and thank you God for the Divas photo shoot on the beach.' prayed Randy before going to sleep knowing in two weeks that he's gonna see Jenny and the other Divas posing for the Divas magazine.

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. And thanks a lot to all of my reviewers. And chapter 7 might be posted by the end of the week or maybe the middle of the week. Please review.


	8. Backlash

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Backlash and Getting Together

Backlash

Jenny was in the Divas locker room talking to her friends because it does get boring if your with 4 guys almost everyday. It was 4 hours before the show. Jenny already finished rehersing with Lita and now Jenny, Trish, Victoria, Stacy, and Lita were just talking. The four guys on the other hand were just at their locker room being lazy. They were just talking about tonight's match. Jenny was almost at the Divas locker room for an hour so she decided to head on back to Evolution's locker room to check that they weren't killing each other.

"Hey you guys." said Jenny when she came in.

"Hey." said all of them. Then suddenly someone's phone rang playing Right Thurr.

"That's my phone." said Jenny flipping her phone "Hello?"

"Where are you?" asked the voice

"I'm in the locker room John. What do you want?" asked Jenny

"I need you to hook me up with Stacy remember you promise." said John

"Don't worry I got it all planned. I ask her earlier and I gave her your number. Maybe she's calling you rite now. So bye." said Jenny flipping down her phone.

John's POV

'Maybe she's rite. Maybe Stacy will call me any minute now.' I thought of what Jenny said.

Then suddenly his phone rang.

'Oh shit maybe it's Stacy.' I thought to myself

"Hello?" I said

"Hey John it's me Stacy." said Stacy Keibler

"Oh.... Hey Stacy." I answered shyly.

"Well what do I have here a nervous John Cena?" asked Stacy making her laugh

"What me…. No…. I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics…. So why would u be nervous." I said making Stacy laugh even more

"Oh yeah my answer is yes." said Stacy

"Yes for what?" I asked because Jenny never told me any question that she ask Stacy that she suppose to call me and answer.

"Yes I will go on a date with you Cena." said Stacy smiling since she knows that she likes John but never admitted to anyone

"You will?! That is so great!!! How bout we see a movie when we get back to LA and we can have a double date with Randy and Jenny." I said

"Sure I'll see ya later." said Stacy

"Yes!!!" shouted John

"She called you didn't she?" asked someone behind me

John and Jenny

"Yeah she did thank you so much Jen." said John hugging her best friend

"And yes me and Randy will go on a double with you guys." said Jenny

"You eavesdrop didn't you?" asked John

"Only on that part." said Jenny "Anyway good luck on your match later."

"Okay gurl. See ya." said John

Evolution's Locker Room

"Hey Randy can you and me double with John and Stacy?" asked Jenny doing puppy dog eyes just in case

"You know you don't have to do that." said Randy "Yeah we'll go with them."

"Yeah hey. Thank you." said Jenny hugging Randy

Backlash

J.R.: Welcome to Backlash Ladies and Gentlemen.

King: Welcome everyone tonight will be the Wrestlemania rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship.

J.R.: Well our first match today is John Cena versus Test as his first match in a Raw Pay Per View.

King: And here he comes now.

John Cena's song plays

Lillian: Please welcome from Los Angeles California, weighting 240 pounds…. John Cena.

John started doing his sign and then went in the ring.

Lillian: And his opponent from Orangeburg South Carolina…. Weighting 245 pounds Shelton Benjamin.

Shelton Benjamin went in the ring and the match began.

Evolution's Locker Room

Jenny and Evolution were watching because Jenny made them and as friends of John. John was dominating the match. Jenny was cheering for him all the way.

"Kick his ass John! Make sure you beat him good!" shouted Jenny because she doesn't know if John was going to win or not, but he doesn't hate Shelton she just want John to win.

"Calm the fuck down Jenny. Don't freaking worry he's going to win." said Dave

"Oh he is. That fool made me waste my voice for nothing." said Jenny sitting down

10 minutes later John got Shelton up for the FU and got the three. Then Jenny went running out of the room and headed behind the ramp to hug John.

"I am so proud of you. You won. Without telling me that you were suppose to." said Jenny hugging him tightly.

"You know I still need air to live." said John making Jenny let go of him

"Sorry. Anyway I'm so proud of you and I'll see ya later. I have to get ready for my match." said Jenny

"Good luck. I'll be watching." said John

"Okay." said Jenny

Evolution's Locker Room

Jenny got dressed for her match. Nobody is gonna accompany her.

"Okay you guys let's go." said Jenny who had her women's championship belt on her waist.

Backlash

Lillian: The following match is for the WWE Women's Championship.

J.R.: Well the match right now is Jenny versus Lita.

King: Puppies always good for me.

Lita's music plays

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompanied by Jeff Hardy weighting 145 pounds the challenger…. Lita.

Lita is wearing navy blue shorts with a Lita tank top.

Evolution's music plays

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring…. From Los Angeles California… Weighting 145 pounds…. Representing Evolution the WWE Women's Champion… Jenny.

Jenny on the other hand was wearing baby blue baggy pants with a Evolution tank top. When Jenny got in the ring the bell rang.

Jenny and Lita was just staring at each other so Jenny gave her belt to the referee. Jenny got the first hit. Then Jenny pick up Lita and Irish whip her to the ropes and did a close line. Then she picked up Lita again and Irish whip her but this time Lita countered with a hurrcarana.

J.R.: What a counter by Lita

King: I love this match just because of the Divas.

Now Lita is dominating. She got Jenny with a DDT and pinned her, but Jenny kicked out. Then Lita got her up and did a DDT again and then set her up for a moonsault. Jeff was just cheering her on and looking out for Evolution. When Lita got the moonsault it looked like Jenny was knocked out but when Lita pinned her she still kicked out. Lita picked her up and Irish Whip her but then Jenny countered with a hurrcarana. Jenny got her momentum back and picked up Lita. Jenny then kicked her a did an RKO.

J.R.: Did you see that King? She just did the RKO.

King: That's weird. But she looks hot doing it.

Then Jenny set her up for the moonsault and then pinned her. 1-2-3 bell rings.

Lillian: Your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Jenny.

Jenny went up from the turnbuckle and started showing of her belt when Trish cam out and pulled her down and then did the chick kick. Then she ordered Tyson Tomcko to grab her and do the power bomb. Before he could do that Randy and Batista came out. Trish and her problem solver went out of the ring and Trish started taunting to Jenny that the Women's Championship belt is hers.

Backstage

Promo

"Wow Randy thanks for saving me how can I ever thank you?" asked Jenny

"How bout you and me become boyfriend and Girlfriend and you kiss me." said Randy

"Sure." said Jenny and then Randy leaned to her and they kissed passionately.

Camera fades

J.R.: Did you see that King? Randy and Jenny are together.

King: Oh man Jenny isn't available anymore. It's okay Stacy is still though.

Evolution's Locker Room

"Wow I cant believe you guys are together in TV." said Paul

"I know and Randy I got complement you on that kiss." said Jenny smiling at Randy

"You too Jenny." said Randy "Why cant you be my girlfriend in real life?"

"Well because you never asked me." said Jenny

"Okay then. Would you be my girlfriend?" asked Randy

"Sure. I would love to be your girlfriend." said Jenny

"Cool." said Randy

Randy's Match

J.R.: Folks the next match will be Randy Orton versus Mick Foley.

King: Do you think Jenny will accompany him?

J.R.: Well we have to find out.

Lillian: The next match will be a No hold Bars Match and it will be for the Intercontinental Championship.

Mick Foley's music plays and the crowd goes wild.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring…. The Hardcore Legend Mick Foley.

Evolution's music plays

Lillian: Please welcome accompany by the WWE Women's Champion Jenny and Batista…. From St. Louis Missouri…. Weighting 250 pounds….the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton!

Randy, Jenny and Batista came out Batista started flexing his muscle and Randy was show offing Jenny. Jenny and Randy were both smiling.

30 minute later

Randy was bleeding from his face an now he kick Mick Foley and hit him with the RKO on top of the thumbtacks and pinned. 1-2-3 bell rings.

Lillian: Your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton.

Jenny and Dave went in the ring. Jenny was slapping Randy to wake up. When Randy woke up he started smiling.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Randy

"No dumbass your in the ring still. Dave get him up." said Jenny

Backstage

When they got backstage Randy got cleaned up and went in the locker room.

Hotel

(A/n: I'm sorry if I'm skipping.)

Paul didn't win but maybe he's gonna get a one on one match against Chris Benoit. Randy and Jenny are going to sleep together since they're together now. Dave, Ric and Paul had their on rooms. All of them were just hanging out. Since they were getting bored and it was getting late they went to bed and they have and early flight to go to Los Angeles tomorrow.

Jenny and Randy

Jenny and Randy were in bed sleeping so peacefully and were hugging each other. Everybody was asleep. And they couldn't wait for their double date.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 7 it came a little bit weird since I don't type my chapters this fast. But please review and thanks for all the reviews. Please keep on reviewing.Thankz


	9. Mystery Opponent

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep on reviewing. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8: Mystery Opponent  
  
The sun is already risen, Jenny and Randy are still sleeping but they are supposed to leave at 9:30. It was already 8:00 in the morning. Since Paul, Ric, and Dave were awake already Dave and Paul decided to do something about it. Paul and Dave went in Randy and Jenny's room holding buckets. Both had buckets in their hands.  
  
"In the count of three we pour on the them." Whispered Paul to Dave  
  
When Paul got to three they poured ice cold water to Randy and Jenny causing both to scream.  
  
"What the fuck Paul!" shouted Jenny  
  
"What the hell man." Said Randy  
  
"Get out of the room assholes!" shouted Jenny to Dave and Paul who were cracking up  
  
"Oh Jen come on we were just kidding." Said Paul through the door  
  
"Yeah were just kidding." Said Dave through the door too  
  
"Very funny jokes assholes." Said Jenny going out of the room heading to the bathroom "Burn in hell you bitches."  
  
"She's not a morning person." Said Paul  
  
"I've notice. Not a morning person at all." Said Dave making Paul, Ric, and Dave to laugh  
  
"That was cold you guys." Said Randy getting some coffee  
  
"We know but it was funny." Said Paul  
  
"Yeah but still we got all wet." Said Randy smiling  
  
"Yeah but you liked your nite yesterday. Rite?" asked Ric who was reading the newspaper  
  
"Yeah that was on of my best nites." Said Randy  
  
"But just don't hurt her Randy because not only me and Christian will kick your ass but even her best friends." Said Paul warning Randy  
  
10 minutes later  
  
10 minutes later Jenny came out of the shower and now it was Randy's turn to take a bath. While Randy was taking a bath Paul and the others planned on how to go home.  
  
"Well Randy and Dave can ride with me and you and Ric can ride together." Said Jenny drinking her hot chocolate  
  
"Sure, but just be careful and no kissing while driving." Said Paul  
  
"Yes sir. I wont kiss Randy while I'm driving." Said Jenny saluting Paul  
  
10 minutes later Randy came out and everybody was ready so they decided to go now. Randy and Dave got in Jenny's Blue Lancer Evolution. Randy sat in the front seat while Dave sat in the back sit. Jenny came in the car and smiled before going she put in a CD and it played Right Thurr. Dave had to keep an eye on Randy and Jenny because Paul told him to make sure they don't start kissing while Jenny is driving.  
  
"Paul told you to watch us huh?" asked Jenny to Dave because she knows when her brother wants her to be watch.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Dave really amazed  
  
"I'm used to it because when I was with J.T. Paul and Christian will be always looking if were doing something wrong." Said Jenny  
  
"Oh...." Said Dave  
  
"Yup." Said Jenny smiling she really wasn't bothered by the sunlight because she had sunglasses on.  
  
"When is the issue of Stuff Magazine that has you in it coming out?" asked Randy  
  
"I told you Thursday." Said Jenny  
  
"Last Thursday or Next Thursday?" asked Randy  
  
"Next Thursday." Said Jenny simply  
  
"So it's coming out in May 5?" asked Randy  
  
"Yeah and my cousins birthday is May 7th." Said Jenny  
  
The freeway was pretty much empty only a few cars in the road. Paul was right behind them and then Jenny got an unexpected call.  
  
"Hello?" said Jenny "What's up RJ."  
  
"Well do you wanna race at Wednesday nite?' asked Rj  
  
"Don't know man I have to see my schedule." Said Jenny "But I'll call you about it Okay?"  
  
"Sure. Holla." Said RJ  
  
"Holla." Said Jenny  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Dave  
  
"Rj asked if I wanted to Race this Wednesday, but I don't know yet." Said Jenny  
  
"How did you got into Racing?" asked Randy, the song just change to Burn  
  
"Well since my brother Paul was always on the road I went racing since I got bored all the time." Said Jenny  
  
"Oh that explains it." Said Randy  
  
Phone rings  
  
"Hello?" asked Jenny  
  
"What's up gurl." Said a voice  
  
"Hi j-boog." Said Jenny  
  
"Were performing at your club tomorrow nite." Said J-Boog  
  
"You are? Don't worry I'll be watchin." Said Jenny  
  
"Of course you are. Your just watchin because you wanna see my sexy body." Said J-Boog making the other fours members of B2K laughing even Jenny  
  
"Dumbass. No I'm watchin because I'm your friend and anyway I have a boyfriend now." Said Jenny  
  
"Oh okay, but you still love me though." Said J-Boog  
  
"Yeah.... Yeah. I'll talk to you later." Said Jenny "K. Bye"  
  
"Are you that popular that you always get phone calls from people?" asked Randy  
  
"Yeah because I have a club all the singers and rappers are my best friends." Said Jenny smiling  
  
"Damn Randy I don't know why Jenny is going out with you if you're a cocky conceited ass." Said Dave causing Jenny to laugh  
  
"Why am I going out with you?" said Jenny "Oh yeah because your nice and caring."  
  
"See Dave Jenny sees the real me like other people do." said Randy  
  
"Don't be to proud I use to think that you were a bastard." Said Jenny  
  
"Okay." Said Randy  
  
An hour later   
  
Jenny and the others arrived at her house. Everybody was there. They were outside cooking BBQ. Jenny's cousins were their. Marc, Jeremy, Jasmine, Mai, and Micah are Jenny's little cousin.  
  
"Ate Jenny." Said Mai and Micah running to Jenny and then hugging her  
  
"Hey you guys," Said Jenny "I want you to meet my boyfriend Randy."  
  
"Hi." Said both girls  
  
"Now got to Kuya Paul and hug him." Said Jenny  
  
"K." said both girls before running to Paul  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Jenny hugging Marc, Jeremy, and Jasmine  
  
3 hours later   
  
Jenny and the guys are in the arena now. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. They were in their locker room just chilling and discussing on what's gonna happened tonight. Jenny didn't really care too much because they could just discuss this later. So she decided to go to John's room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Randy  
  
"I'm going to John's room." Said Jenny before leaving  
  
"She won't cheat on you. John likes Stacy." Said Dave  
  
"I know but I just wanted to know were she was going." Said Randy  
  
John's Room   
  
Jenny went inside John's room and sat right in front of him.  
  
"Hey John me and Randy are going to the movies with you and Stacy." Said Jenny  
  
"Really that's cool. I've heard that you and Randy are together," Said John "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Sorry it slip out of my mind and anyway aren't you and Stacy together?" asked Jenny smiling at him  
  
"No weirdo were not together yet were just going on a date." Said John  
  
"Hey only a date now but look in the next few weeks you guys will be together." Said Jenny smirking to John  
  
"Yeah but still." Said John "Anyway get out off my room I have to change. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Okay. Take care." Said Jenny hugging John  
  
Since Jenny was kick out of John's room she decided to go to the Divas Locker Room. When she got their she was greeted with hugs.  
  
"Okay what the hell was that for?" asked Jenny  
  
"You and Randy are together finally." Said Lita  
  
"I know I've been waiting." Said Trish  
  
"After all of the jokes and staring at each other your finally together." Said Stacy smiling at her  
  
"Does news travels that fast?" asked Jenny sitting at one of the chairs  
  
"It spreads like wildfire out here, but were very happy for you." said Gail  
  
"I know were so happy that finally you have a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend." Said Jackie  
  
"So how's it been being with Randy for a day." Said Victoria, Molly isn't their yet but all the Divas are friends  
  
"Well it's good he's so nice and everything," said Jenny "and if he even thinks about cheating on me he could deal with my bro's and my friends."  
  
"That's pretty scary for Randy." Said Trish  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he'll cheat on me. So Stacy how's you and John?" asked Jenny  
  
"Oh yeah Stace. How's you and John?" asked Lita  
  
"Were fine, but I got to tell you he is one fine guy." Said Stacy  
  
"I know but I think Chris Jericho is finer than him." Said Trish  
  
"Trish you're just saying that because he's your boyfriend," said Gail "but I got to tell you John is fine, but Stacy you keep him."  
  
"I thought so." Said Stacy  
  
"Look you guys enough talking about boys for me today I have to go back to the locker room just to make sure that they're not killing each other." Said Jenny  
  
"Okay Jenny see ya later." Said Trish  
  
Jenny was walking through the hallways but then she found her friends Glenn.  
  
"Hi Glenn." Said Jenny  
  
"Hi lil' sis. How've you been?" asked Glen, Everybody backstage treats her like a lil sister that's why Glenn calls her lil sis  
  
"I'm fine." Said Jenny "How bout you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Look I have to go, but I'll see ya around sis." Said Glenn  
  
"K bye." Said Jenny giving Glenn a hug  
  
Evolution's Locker Room   
  
When Jenny got their Stephanie was there. Jenny and Stephanie like each other. They don't hate each other.  
  
"Hi Steph. How've you been?" asked Jenny  
  
"I'm ok Jen. How've you been?" asked Stephanie  
  
"Okay." Said Jenny  
  
"I heard that you and Randy are together." Said Stephanie  
  
"Yeah we are." Said Jenny sitting down on the couch next to Randy  
  
"Oh I got the New Stuff Magazine Issue and may I say you look stunning." Said Stephanie  
  
"Of course." Said Jenny acting conceited  
  
"Did Paul already see it?" asked Stephanie  
  
"Nope I'm afraid he will flip. You know how he is, but he will be able to see it later." Said Jenny making Stephanie laugh  
  
"Oh I think he is." Said Stephanie  
  
Raw   
  
J.R.: Welcome back folks. What a Backlash we had yesterday and if you haven't seen the beginning of Raw well Shawn Michaels will get a title shot next week in Phoenix Arizona for the World Heavyweight Title and we have Josh Matthews outside at the parking lot waiting for Evolution. Randy Orton had a great Night at Backlash to because he won Mick Foley but he still got hurt.  
  
King: What a match between those two, but my personal favorite is Jenny versus Lita. And of course Jenny was victorious but Ric lost against Shelton Benjamin.  
  
J.R.: Wait its Evolution.  
  
"Triple H have you heard Shawn Michaels is the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship?" said Josh Randy, Jenny, Dave and Ric were right behind Triple H they pretended to just come right now but they were already there.  
  
Triple H just started walking away followed by Evolution  
  
J.R.: Did you see how Triple H looked. He is furious.  
  
King: Did you see how Jenny looked? She looked hot  
  
Eric   
  
"What the hell Eric why does Shawn gets the title shot! I deserve that title shot!" shouted Triple H  
  
"I'm just giving what the fans want. That's all." Said Eric  
  
Triple H went out of Eric's office furious.  
  
Jenny's Match   
  
J.R.: Well the next match will be Jenny and a surprise opponent  
  
King: They will play it Bra's and Panties style.  
  
J.R.: And did you know that Jenny is on the front cover of Stuff Magazine.  
  
King: I know J.R. boy does she look hot. Stuff magazine will hit news stands May 5th.  
  
J.R.: You must be happy King.  
  
King: I'm really happy  
  
J.R.: Well here comes Jenny  
  
Evolution's music plays  
  
Lillian: The next match is a Bras and Panties Match for the WWE Women's Championship. Please welcome from Los Angeles California.... Accompanied by Batista and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton.... The WWE Women's Champion Jenny  
  
Randy, Dave and Jenny made their way out to the ramp. Dave was flexing his muscles and Randy was pointing to Jenny and Jenny took off her belt and raised it up. All of them went in the ring and waited for the mystery opponent.  
  
Lillian: And her opponent.....  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Please keep on reviewing. Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter 9 will be up maybe by the end of the week. Thanks again for the reviews and please keep on reviewing. And if you guys want to suggest on who should Jenny fight please suggest. 


	10. The Club

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and I have decided on who the opponent is. Hope you like Chapter 9. J

Chapter 9: The Club

Lillian: And the challenger...

Trish's Music plays

Lillian: Please welcome the challenger from Toronto Canada.... Accompanied by Tyson Tomcko.... WWE Diva.... Trish Stratus

When Trish came out Jenny started smirking now she gets to punish her for hurting her yesterday. Trish went in the ring followed by Tyson. Randy and Dave went in front of Jenny just in case Tyson attacks her all of a sudden. Trish went behind Tyson and started talking shit to Jenny the referee told the guys to get out of the ring. Trish was wearing shorts and a black tank top. Jenny was wearing a Evolution tank top and shorts too. The bell ring and Jenny attacked Trish with a spear and started punching her. Trish rolled her around and did the same thing but then Jenny rolled her around and then did the same thing. Jenny got tired of this and lift up Trish and snap mare her. Trish held her head since it hurt. Since Trish was holding her head the referee check on her so Tyson pulled her down making Randy mad. So Randy went over to Tyson and started beating the crap out of him with Dave. Tyson got left in the ground while Randy and Dave went back to the other side just in case the referee look at them.

J.R.: Tyson got what he deserve he should have never interfered.

King: Yeah but Trish nor Jenny has their clothes off.

Jenny Irish whip her, but then Trish countered and then Jenny countered with a hurrcarana. Then Jenny went on top of her and then took off Trish's shirt. The crowd started cheering.

King: J.R. I thank Eric for having this match.

Trish then got up and did the Chick Kick and then took off Jenny's shirt making Randy pay attention more to the match and not take his eyes away from the match. Tyson on the other hand just got up. Trish pick up Jenny and set her up for the Stratusfear, but then Jenny countered by pushing her and then turning around to deliver a moonsault. But when Jenny was about to do the moonsault Tyson pulled Trish out of the way. Jenny didn't notice and hit the ring. Randy and Dave got mad and attacked Tyson. Trish then went back inside before the two men hit her. Dave hold up Tyson and then Randy kept on punching him and kicking him so the referee went outside and tried to stop the fight. Since the referee was distracted Trish went out of the ring and got the women's title belt. She was about to hit Jenny but then Jenny ducked and dropkick her. The belt got tossed out of the ring. The referee broke the fight and banned Randy and Dave from ring side so they didn't have any chance so they went backstage. Then the referee went back inside the ring. Jenny has the upper hand. Then Jenny did a power bomb to Trish and then went to the turnbuckle and did a moonsault. Jenny then got up and took of Trish's short. Tyson then went in the ring and grabbed Jenny and then power bomb her hard.

J.R.: Oh my god Jenny isn't moving.

King: Somebody help her. Evolution where are you?

Randy and Dave suddenly came out with chairs. When they got inside the ring Randy hit Tyson with the chair. Dave went to check on Jenny. After a while Randy came to Jenny and seen the she shouldn't move he was very worried. Dave then went and power bomb Tyson for what he did. Randy carried out Jenny and went backstage.

Evolution's Locker Room

Randy and Jenny arrived to the locker room and then Randy put her on the couch. Jenny was already awake she just ask for an ice pack. Then someone came in the door and it was Tyson and Trish.

"Sorry about the power bomb." said Tyson handing Jenny a ice bag and then went

"Honey are u okay?" asked Trish to her best friend

"I'm fine girl. Go dress up." said Jenny making Trish laugh and leaving the room "Take care of her Randy."

"I will Trish." said Randy smirking "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look it's about to be your match let me dress up okay." said Jenny getting up

"Okay, I love you." said Randy

"I love you too." said Jenny

"You do?" said Randy surprised

"OF course why do you think I'm going out with you dumbass." said Jenny

"She loves me." said Randy smirking real big

Randy's and Dave's match

Randy, Dave, and Jenny came out and as usual Jenny and Randy were holding hands but they kissed this time.

Randy and Dave were going to battle Edge and Shelton.

J.R.: Well folks next week will be Randy Orton versus Edge for the intercontinental.

King: And next week it will be Jenny and Lita versus Gail and Trish.

J.R.: And Batista versus Shelton Benjamin

During the match Jenny interfered by doing the top rope hurrcarana to Shelton. In the end Dave got the power bomb on Edge and then he put Randy on top of Edge and got the three count. Jenny went inside the ring and raised they're hands up and her and Randy started kissing.

After Raw

Jenny and the guys went outside of the arena getting in Jenny's car and then leaving for their house. When they got to Jenny's house everybody who was their earlier was still their. All the little kids as usual attacked Jenny. But then Jenny got a phone call again and it was RJ.

"Hey what's up R? What ya need?" asked Jenny

"We need a fourth and they let me picked and I wanted to pick you." said RJ

"Okay I'll be there. How many minutes do I have?" asked Jenny smiling looking over her Nissan Skyline.

"You got 20 minutes girl. The usual spot." said RJ

"Okay." said Jenny "Hey I'm going to go racing tonight Paul." Jenny went inside grabbing her Skyline's keys.

"Oh okay were coming in another car." said Paul getting Randy, Dave, and Christian.

"Were coming to." said JT, Jamal, Bryan, Ashley, and Carmen.

"Okay whatever can we go now." said Jenny getting in her car.

Racing Place

"Okay I got the fourth." said RJ to the three racers in front of him.

"You know what the car you got better be worth racing." said Pete

Then you hear a Nissan Skyline.

"Yeah, there's our fourth right their." said RJ

"Damn it's Jenny." said Devon

"How great." said Nina

Jenny just went beside them and nod her head to them. When RJ said go all of the four

racers went as fast as they could. Jenny of course is in the lead. Devon is trying to get in

front of her but Jenny keeps on blocking her. In the end Devon got in the lead but then Jenny

used her Nas and still won. Everybody started cheering. Especially her friends, Paul, Dave and of course her boyfriend Randy. When she got to Randy and the others they started hugging her.

"You still got it." said Jamal

"That's unfair how come you race good and I don't." said Ashley

"Well I was teach by the master." said Jenny looking over JT

"Yeah I did teach you but you beat my ass." said JT

"No I won because you let me." said Jenny "but a year after that I beat you fair and square."

"Yeah, I know." said JT smiling at her

"Of course." said Jenny "Now let's go home I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go." said Paul

"You did a great job baby." said Randy

"Since I did a great job may I have a kiss then?" asked Jenny

"Sure." said Randy kissing Jenny passionately.

"That was good." said Jenny getting in her car

"Of course it was." said Randy getting in the passenger seat

"Hurry up love birds I'm hungry." said Paul

"Hater." said Jenny before going

"I know." said Paul smirking at both of them

Samantha's Birthday

It was night already and everybody was going to Jenny's club. The Jenny, Carmen, and Ashley were getting ready at Jenny's room. Samantha was getting ready in her room. The boys were already downstairs.

"Hurry the fuck up already!" shouted Paul

"Okay, Okay I'm here." said Samantha

"Damn Sam you look beautiful." said Chris

Samantha is wearing black low rise jeans with a white tube top on with a Ecko Red vest on top of it.

"Ashley! Carmen! Jenny! Hurry up." said JT

"Okay were here." said Carmen

Carmen came out first wearing a black mini skirt and a white halter top. Ashley came out second wearing the same thing as Carmen except her skirt was white and her halter top was black. Jenny came out last that took JT's and Randy's breath away. Jenny was wearing a baby blue jersey tank top that showed between her chest and navel. She was wearing baby blue low rise jeans and a baby blue Nike air Force One. Her hair was left down it was straight, same with Ashley and Carmen's hair.

"Damn Jenny you look so hot." said JT

"Yeah you look so hot and beautiful." said Randy smirking at Jenny

"Yeah I know I'm beautiful." said Jenny "Let's go boys."

Jenny's Club

Jenny's club was called Angel. When they got their they were leaded to the V.I.P. room. Their they had drinks and everything that they needed. A few minutes later they were joined by B2K.

"Happy birthday Sam." said all of them hugging Sam

"What's up you guys." said Christian and Paul

"Nothing much still a group." said J-Boog

"What's up Jen." said all of them hugging Jenny

"Nothin much still beautiful." said Jenny

"That's cool. Look we have to go. We'll come back later." said Omarion

"Okay we'll see ya later." said Jenny

"Let's go dancing." said Samantha so they all went out of the room

All of them had dancing partners. Paul's wife Stephanie is their celebrating Samantha's birthday. JT and Ashley were partners. And you know the rest. And of course Jenny and Randy are partners.

When they got to the dance floor somebody called Jenny's name. A familiar voice called out.

"Jenny?" asked the voice making Jenny turned around and smile big.

A/N: That's Chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. Anyway please keep on reviewing. And I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted the mystery person to be a girl or a boy. Please put it on your review. Hope you guys like Chapter 9. Chapter 10 maybe will be posted before the end of the week. So please review and answer.


	11. Photo Shoot

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again and I have decided on who the mystery person is. Hope you like chapter 10. Please review.

Chapter 10: Photo Shoot

"Jenny?" said a voice

"Nita!" shouted Jenny smiling real big.

"Hi Jenny." said Nita who was with her boyfriend Ernesto

"Let's go to the VIP room." said Jenny

VIP Room

"How've you been Nita." said Jenny, Randy wasn't with her he just stayed with the guys, but Nita she introduce Randy to her best friend.

"Okay me and Ernesto have been together for 3 years now." said Nita who sat right next to her boyfriend and JT was with them since JT and Ernesto are best friends.

"Until now you guys are still best friends?" asked Jenny

"Of course we are gurl. Look you and Nita have been best friends since what 5th grade. I mean we have been best friends since the 5th grade. All of us." said Ernesto

"It's sad that someone here cheated on Jenny." said Nita looking at JT angrily

"Come on you guys that was the past. Me and JT are just friends now and I have a boyfriend now." said Jenny smiling at JT

"Yeah but JT still loves you." said Ernesto "That's why he let you win last year. Like before."

"Shut up." said JT

"You do? I never thought you still loved me." said Jenny

"Well you cant do anything about it now JT. She's with Randy." said Nita to JT

"Yeah it's okay. But if they ever break up I'll still be here." said JT

"Doesn't Ashley like you." said Jenny "I mean you did say when she get skinny you may go out with her."

"Yeah but she still has the bitchy attitude she had when we were 12." said JT

"Come on JT just give it a chance." said Jenny

"He did. When you were going out." said Jose who just came in. "Oh shit."

"You did! I cant believe you JT. I understand about Katie but you cheated on me with Ashley. My best friend." said Jenny

"Jenny…. I was gonna tell you…." said JT

"When JT…. When I die." said Jenny tears coming out from her eyes. "You know what I have to go."

When Jenny went out of the room she bump into John and Stacy.

"Oh my gosh Jenny what happened?" asked Stacy

"Nothin. I'll tell you later…. or something." said Jenny

"Jen what's wrong." asked John

"I'll TELL YOU LATER!" said Jenny shouting at them

"What happened Jen?" asked Randy

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER. DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS!" shouted Jenny bursting into tears.

Jenny then ran away and headed home. On the way their she kept on crying. When Randy and John got in their they asked them what happened and of course they said what happened and Randy said she'll talk to him but JT insisted that he'll talk to her. When everybody got their they were looking for Jenny and of course since Nita was Jenny's best friend Nita knew where she was. Nita brought everybody except Samantha, Chris, and Jose since Jose went home. Anyway Jenny was in the gym punching the hell out of her punching bag and the music loud.

"Nobody mess with her tonight not unless you have a death wish." said Nita

"Okay." replied everyone

"All of you better think twice before coming to me." said Jenny who heard what they said

"Look Jenny I just want to talk to you." said Ashley "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I liked JT too much but now it's changed."

"Shut the fuck up Ashley before I kick your ass for not telling me." said Jenny

"Come on Jenny just let us talk to you." said John taking another step toward her

"Look man I said not to take another step." said Jenny who stopped for a little awhile and then continued again.

"Look Jenny stop getting upset." said Nita "You knew that JT loved you and he still does. Hell everybody knew that JT loved you since the 5th grade. He didn't mean too…. They went out for 2 weeks as a bet for JT…. It wasn't anything." Nita said to Jenny

"It doesn't make a difference. The point is that he cheated on me." said Jenny who sat on her knees and started crying "You cant imagine how hard I tried for our relationship to work out but you know I never cheated on you. Hell I never even think about you cheating on me, but as always I'm the most trustful one in the group so I guess I was the dumb one to fall for the flirt of the group." Jenny said now who stood up and started walking towards the door.

"None of you better stop me or I will make sure you are in the hospital tomorrow." said Jenny walking through them but stopped at JT and Ashley "And I trusted you guys. I cant believe I was always a dumbass went it came to love."

"Jenny wait." said JT

"Don't even think about it JT." said Jenny "I'll just talk to you guys tomorrow."

All of them maybe didn't wanna mess with Jenny but Randy didn't care he was going to talk to Jenny because it was hurting him seeing her cry.

Jenny's Room

When Randy came in their Jenny was in her bed crying her ass off.

"Baby…. I'm sorry about the whole JT thing. Are you okay." said Randy to his surprise Jenny just went to the edge of the bed and hugged him.

"I'm so hurt Randy. I cant believe he'd cheat on me with my best friend." said Jenny hugging Randy tight

"It's okay baby. I'm here and I would never do that to you." said Randy "JT does love you, but I love you more than he ever will."

"Thank you Randy. What do you think I should do?" asked Jenny who was still crying and hurt but Randy was making her feel better.

"I think that you should forgive both of them because they didn't mean what they did to you. And you heard it was just a bet. JT loves you and he didn't mean it. Just forgive him because it was the past. He just didn't want to tell you because he didn't like seeing you hurt and he didn't want you to go to jail." said Randy making Jenny laugh in his last comment.

"You know what I love you very much." said Jenny

"I love you too." said Randy "Ain't I the best boyfriend."

"Yeah you are. Thanks for being here and making me feel better." said Jenny

"Any time and I wanted to you're my girlfriend. Can' t I get a reward then?" said Randy

"Sure." said Jenny kissing Randy passionately. "Did you like it?"

"OF course I did." said Randy "You know what go to sleep."

"Yeah but I want you to sleep here with me." said Jenny

"Okay just let me change." said Randy after Randy said that he went out of the room to go change. Five minutes later he came back and Jenny was ready for bed to. Randy slid in Jenny's bed and cuddled with her.

"I love you Randy." said Jenny

"I love you too." said Randy

"Thanks for making me happy again." said Jenny

"No problem babe." said Randy before sleeping the night away.

Next Morning

Jenny woke up and went downstairs. When she got their everybody was up. It was only 9:35 in the morning and everybody was already up. When JT saw her he stood up and walk over to her. So Jenny stop so that she can listen to JT.

"Look JT I forgive you, but why did you go out with Ashley?" asked Jenny

"Well Sergio said that if I wont go out with Ashley for two weeks he'll kick your ass." said JT "And I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I understand. Thanks for telling me." said Jenny giving JT a hug "Let's eat. We have a photo shoot to get too."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. And we just saw the Stuff magazine and sis you looked hot." said Paul

"That just sounded creepy coming form you." said Jenny

"Where's the magazine?" asked Randy who just came down

"Here lover boy and when you get to Jenny's page don't drool too much." said Ric

"Why would I drool? How hot does she lo--" said Randy stopping because when he got to Jenny's page he almost fainted on hot she looked. She was wearing this mini skirt and this white bikini top.

"I agree with your bro you look fucking fine here." said Randy

"How will you be when you go to the Bahamas with me?" said Jenny

After they ate Jenny and the guys went to their photo shoot. They were gonna on the front cover of the Raw magazine. Jenny of course wanted to drive her other skyline the one that only had some things on it to make it fast not NAS.

Photo Shoot

When they got their they were asked to go to their dressing rooms the guys had to share and Jenny had her own since she was a girl.

"How come she gets her own?" asked Randy

"Because she's a girl and your not seeing her naked until you get married." said Paul making Randy all sad "Got ya. I'm just kiddin."

"Oh okay. You scared me their." said Randy

All of them are ready except for Jenny. When Jenny came out all of them were like finally.

"Finally!" said Paul

"Whatever Paul." said Jenny "I look hotter than you."

Jenny was wearing a blue denim low rise pants and an Evolution Tank top. All of the guys were wearing a suite, but they're still gonna change their clothes.

A/N: Well that's chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it. I'll continue the photo shoot in Chapter 11. Please Review. I love your guys reviews. Thanks. Chapter 11 maybe posted tomorrow or Sunday. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	12. The Date with John and Stacy

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys rule. Here's Chapter 11. I'm sorry but I cant continue the photo shoot because I have no idea how to describe it. Sorry.

Chapter 11: The Date With John And Stacy

After the photo shoot Jenny was excited to get home since they were gonna have a party. She knew that Samantha was watchin the Filipino teleserye. Jenny likes to watch them and she put the Filipino teleserye to speak English so that Samantha can understand it. She understands Filipino so it doesn't matter to her. So when they got home Jenny saw Samantha squeezing a pillow because one of her favorite teleserye was just getting to romantic, but to her surprise her friends Carmen and Ashley who were Filipino's too were watchin.

"Samantha please don't break the pillow." said Jenny sitting next to her. The guys just stayed and watch for some reason.

"What's this all about?" asked Randy

"Shut up." said Samantha then getting up then hit the pillow to Randy real hard

"Jenny…. Aren't you gonna hit her for me." said Randy whining to Jenny who started laughing

"I know I'm your girlfriend but don't mess with her if she's watchin her teleserye and believe me Paul had to learn the hard way." said Jenny who started massaging Randy "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, now I feel good." said Randy

25 minutes later

Jenny's favorite was about to start. Everybody was in the living room they were gonna begin the party at 5:45 since that's what time the teleserye ends. The teleserye is gonna start in 5 minutes so Jenny had to tell everybody the rules.

"Okay you guys their our rules since were watchin my favorite. First no talking, no name calling, and no asking questions till the end. Now if you break any of these rules you will be in the hospital or maybe something worse." said Jenny before sitting back down making everybody shut up.

"What can be worse?" asked Paul

"I have no idea Paul. Now shut up." said Jenny

The teleserye started. About in the middle of it Samantha and all of the girls started crying. Samantha cried harder when she saw her crush in there cry. She started squeezing the pillow harder than before. When it was commercial. Chris Trousdale comforted his girlfriend by hugging her. In the end of the teleserye Jenny got up when in her room dress into a bikini then wear a tank top and shorts over her bikini. When she got back downstairs only Randy and Paul were in the living room everybody else went outside. So when she got downstairs Randy and Paul followed her outside. She then sat down in one of the chairs in the patio and started talking to Samantha.

"That's bull I cant believe Ara and Christian are still not together." said Jenny

"Well too bad. Leo already has Ara." said Samantha

Samantha's favorite character is Leo and she likes Leo and Ara being together but Jenny on the other hand like Christian and Ara to be together, but that never lead them on killing each other.

"Why do you get obsessed with this stuff?" asked Randy

"Well for one I just watched that one because of Jericho Rosales." said Jenny

"Oh....but you still love me rite?" asked Randy

"You know I do." said Jenny

JT, Jamal, Bryan, and Dave are cooking some BBQ and the rest were just chilling. Everybody changed in their bathing suits already. Jenny loves parties and setting up a party. That's why Samantha sometimes call her 'party queen' but Jenny doesn't care since it's the truth. Jenny's parents live in Washington. They sometimes go to Philippines to handle business. Jenny and her brother has gone their. They're planning on going this year but doesn't know when yet. But if they are they have a private jet plane to go their with. If you thinking that Jenny and her brothers are not close their parents well then that's were your wrong. Jenny's parent's love them, but Christian and Paul has to take care of their little sister or else. Jenny loved her brother's but she can take care of herself too. Everybody got in the pool only Jenny was the one who wasn't Randy looked at her and got out of the pool and carried Jenny and jumped into the pool.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Jenny who took of her tank top and shorts.

"Well you were the only one who wasn't in here." said Randy

"Okay.... I get it...." said Jenny smiling at him

"Of course you would." said Randy smiling back at her. He cant believe that he has this amazing girl with him and he thanks god for that.

All of them were just swimming, but an hour later Dave finish cooking steak so everybody ate outside. Even though it was very cold.

2 hours later

The party finally finished everybody went up to their room. Samantha stayed up late since she was gonna watch her favorite anime show. Jenny used the computer and everybody else went to sleep.

Next morning

The next morning everybody woke up early except Jenny and Samantha since they're the one who slept really late. Randy went up to Jenny's room to check on her. She still wasn't awake and it was already ten o clock in the morning. Chris on the other hand check on her girlfriend who was awake. So pretty much Jenny as the only one sleeping. Randy decided to just wake her up.

"Baby wake up." said Randy pushing Jenny lightly

"What…." said Jenny opening her eyes seeing Randy "Hey baby."

"Hey…. Come on wake up….Let's go eat." said Randy picking her up bringing her in her bathroom

"Now go out." said Jenny pushing Randy out of the bathroom

Randy then went out of the room and went down to the living room where everybody was just being lazy. 10 minutes later Jenny got out of the shower and headed downstairs. When she got their she sat down next to Randy who was watchin some movie.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Jenny to all of them

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" asked Randy

"Well at Friday we have to go to universal's studios because John and Stacy are having a double with us." said Jenny

"Yeah…. So what are we going to do today?" asked Randy

"Let's just stay home because were going to the club anyway." said Jenny getting up to go somewhere

"Where are you going?" asked Paul

"Gym. Why you wanna go?" asked Jenny

"No." said Paul

Friday Night

It was time for their double date. Jenny was wearing a baby blue low rise denim jean and a baby blue tank top with a jacket over it. Randy on the other hand wear denim pants and a black dress shirt. When they got their they met Stacy and John in front of the movie theater. Stacy was wearing a black denim mini skirt and a pink tank top. John was wearing a baby blue Lakers Jersey and Denim shorts. Jenny hugged Stacy and then hugged John. John got their tickets. They were going to watch Van Helsing at 11:00. Now it was only 10:25 so they decided to look around and maybe shop. They decided to eat since they didn't eat yet.

30 minutes later

They went inside they theater to find their seats. Randy and John decided to get some refreshments for the movie.

"So how's the relationship going with my best friend?" asked John

"Okay…. She's so cool." said Randy

"Well let's just say if you hurt her I will make sure no one will ever go out with you again." said John

"Okay…. Let's change the subject…. When are you gonna ask Stacy out?" asked Randy

"Maybe…. Tonight…." said John, John got the food while Randy help him out with it.

When they got back in the theater some guys were hitting on Jenny and Stacy but when they came all of the guys went.

"What was that all about?" asked John to Stacy

"Nothin they just wanted our numbers but you know we have you guys so we didn't give it out. Not unless you want us too." said Stacy joking around

"No way your giving your number away." said Randy looking at Jenny

"Hey we were just kidding." said Jenny

It was 10:45

"Hey Stace can I ask you something?" asked John

"Sure." replied Stacy

"Can you be my girlfriend?" asked John

"I would love to." said Stacy hugging John

Randy and Jenny were kissing while John was asking Stacy. Jenny started smiling after Randy and her kissed. 15 minutes later the movie started.

2 hours and 30 minutes later

Randy, John, Stacy and Jenny came out of the movie happy. After that they had to say good bye and just see each other in Raw. Randy had to drive again because Jenny fell asleep. When they got home Randy put Jenny to her room then went to his own.

A/N: Well that's chapter 11. I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 12 will start in Raw. Please review. Thanks


	13. The Intercontinental Match

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter 13. Please review.

Huntergirl: Actually my real name is not Jenny. But you could call me that if you want. Anyway I'll put some Filipino words in the story and that's cool that Shelton and Gail are Filipino, but is cooler that Dave is one too since his in Evolution.

Chapter 12: The Intercontinental Match

Tonight was the Chris Benoit versus Shawn Michaels match for the World Heavyweight championship. Paul was suppose to go down their and hit Shawn with the pedigree. Shawn and Paul are still best of friends but they have to act as if they hate each other's guts. Jenny had a part on this too. Jenny, Randy, Batista, and Ric were suppose to come out leaded by Jenny distracting Shawn and Chris and then Paul will come out of the crowd and then beat up Shawn, while the referee is down.

When they got to the arena they all headed to the locker room finding their scripts. Jenny had a tag team match and she was tag team partner's with Lita against Gail and Molly. Randy on the other hand has a match with Edge for the intercontinental Championship. Jenny's match is before Randy's match so she's gonna accompany him. Batista on the other hand has a match against Tajiri. Ric and Paul has no matches. Randy already knows who his gonna versus in Bad blood. He was gonna versus Shelton for the Intercontinental Championship. Jenny doesn't know what she's gonna do that night. Jenny finish reading through the script so she decided to visit her friends.

Diva's Locker Room

When Jenny got their, there was only two divas it was Lita and Trish. Lita and Trish looked at the door and smiled when they saw Jenny walked in the door.

"So how was the date with Stacy and Cena?" asked Lita

"It was okay. Stacy and John are a couple now. Isn't that great?" asked Jenny

"Of course." said Trish "How's your relationship?"

"It's okay…. I love being with Randy…. He's a cool person and a hot one too." said Jenny "Okay let's stop talking about me how's you and Chris?"

"Were doing great." said Trish

"You mean really great." said Lita

"Yeah I mean he's much better than Jay and cuter than Jay." said Trish

"Of course he is. So how's you and Jeff?" asked Jenny to Lita

"Were okay. He just bought a new dog. Which reminds me of Cody I miss him so much." said Lita

"It's okay. You can buy a new one." said Jenny hugging Lita "You know I have to go I'll see ya guys later."

"Okay bye." said Trish and Lita

Evolution's Locker room

When Jenny got their the guys were already dressed up to their wrestling clothes so she decided to change too. She changed into a black shorts with a Evolution halter top. She then decided to sit right next to Randy.

"So are we coming out tonight for some interview thingy again?" asked Jenny to the guys

"Nope." said Paul "But your match is at 9:30."

"Okay…. Is anyone gonna come out with me?" asked Jenny

"Yeah your lover boy is." said Dave pointing at Randy

"Okay." said Jenny

Randy's match

Randy was going to come out with Jenny who changed out of her wrestling attire to a black sweat pants, but she still had the Evolution Halter top she had on earlier. Randy was going to come out with Batista to just in case Randy or Jenny needs help.

Lillian: The next match will be a no disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship. First heading to the ring the challenger weighting 240 pounds…. From Toronto, Canada…. Edge!

When Edge got in the ring Evolution's music played.

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Jenny and Batista weighting 245 pounds…. From St. Louis Missouri…. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton!

Randy came out first followed by Jenny and Batista. When Randy did his thing the pyro came out from behind him. Then he got Jenny who was showing her title, he then put her in font of him and showed her body off. While Batista showed of his big body. When they were getting in the ring Randy hold the rope for Jenny and then Jenny went in followed by Batista and Randy. Randy and Batista both went to the turnbuckle and then Jenny put up her hands pointing to Randy and Batista. After that the referee rang the bell and then Randy gave his championship to the referee and Batista and Jenny went out of the ring and then the match began.

J.R.: Well I guess Randy decided not to play fair again.

King: Well at least for my benefit he brought Jenny. She always looks hot.

J.R.: All the divas are hot for you, but in my opinion Jenny is a beautiful young lady.

King: I totally agree on that.

Back to the match. Edge got the upper hand. Practically beating Randy down. Jenny kept tapping the ring so that Randy would get up. Batista just kept an eye on her the order of Paul of course and Randy too, but he was keeping an eye on Randy too. Jenny just kept on hitting the ring really hard. Then Randy countered Edge before he get to do the Edgecution. Randy then did a DDT. Both men are down.

J.R.: Now both man are down. Edge did a real number on Randy

King: Yeah but Randy got to counter Edge so now both are down

J.R.: Well folks will be back after this break.

While the commercial break Randy and Edge got up. Both men were punching each other but none of them were down. They just kept on countering. Then Randy Irish Whip Edge and then did a drop kick.

J.R.: Were now back during the commercial break this is what happened.

They showed what happened and then Randy threw Edge out of the ring. Then he distracted the referee so then Batista moved in and then Irish whip Edge to the turnbuckle then put Edge back in. Randy then pinned him but Edge still kick out making Jenny stop smiling. Then Randy got frustrated so he tried to do the RKO but then Edge countered by pushing him to the ropes and then speared him. Edge was about to pin but then Jenny tried to get in distracting the referee so Batista came in with Randy's title and then hit Edge with it but Edge countered with another spear. Then Randy got the title then hit Edge with and then threw it outside. Jenny stopped and then Randy pinned Edge and the got the three count. Batista went outside the ring. Then Jenny came in the ring.

Lillian: The winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton.

Jenny and Randy then kissed as a congratulation present. Then when Randy turned around to start talking shit to Edge. Edge was about to spear him when, but Edge didn't know that Jenny went in front of him then Jenny was the one who got speared and Jenny wouldn't moved after she got speared. Batista then came in the ring and close line Edge and then Edge rolled out of the ring. Randy was trying to wake up Jenny but she wouldn't….

A/N: I know it was a short Chapter but I'm continuing Raw in Chapter 13. Don't worry Jenny didn't Die. Anyway please review and I hoped that you liked it. Chapter 13 maybe will be posted this week or the beginning of Next Week.


	14. Photo Shoot Part 1

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter 13. Please Review.

Chapter 13: Photo Shoot Part 1

Since Jenny wouldn't wake up since she got knocked out Randy carried her out the ring and brought her in the locker room. Batista followed Randy all the way to the locker room.

Locker Room

Randy put Jenny on the couch and then she suddenly woke up. Randy got surprised since he thought that she was unconscious.

"Are you okay?" asked Randy

"Yeah I am I just got knocked out on what Edge did to me, but it's cool. I mean it is part of the story line." said Jenny sitting up but still a little bit dizzy.

"Here's a pack of ice." said Batista handing the ice pack to Jenny

"Thanks." said Jenny putting the ice pack on her neck. "Where's my bro?"

"Visiting Steph." said Randy sitting next to Jenny

"Oh…." said Jenny lying her head down on Randy's chest

"Hey are you okay?" asked Paul when he came in the room

"Yeah I feel better." said Jenny who sat up

"Are we going out right now?" asked Dave

"Yeah." said Ric who got his jacket "You sure your okay to go out their sweety?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Jenny standing up.

"Okay just making sure." said Ric

"Okay you guys let's go. Now remember the plan." said Paul before walking out

Jenny and the guys headed to the ramp. The Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels match was already in the middle of it. When both men were down a familiar song played. Evolution song played.

J.R.: What's Evolution doing out here?

King: Maybe they came to cheer Shawn Michaels on?

Evolution came to the ring leaded by Jenny. Shawn Michaels was already up and was looking were Triple H was when Jenny and the guys were on the edge of the ramp Triple H came out from the crowd then hit Shawn Michaels with a chair.

J.R.: Where did Triple H came from?

King: I think he came from the crowd J.R.

Paul then picked up Shawn and then delivered a pedigree. He then went out of the ring and went to Evolution. Then Chris went to Shawn and covered him and got the three. Evolution started laughing then they went backstage. Jenny and the guys packed up and they had top leave soon since they were gonna accompany Jenny to the Divas photo shoot in the Bahamas.

Jenny's Private Jet Plane

Jenny and the guys got there in her Jet Plane. The ride was going to be 6 hours long. Jenny's plane was kind of big it has two rooms in it. It has a one room that has game's and one room that has chairs. All of them were in the resting room which is the room that has a lot of chairs and has a big screen T.V. Samantha and her boyfriend Chris joined them on going to the Bahamas. All of them were watching the replay of the teleserye episode's that Jenny missed because Samantha recorded it for her. Samantha is sitting on Chris's lap with a blanket over them. Jenny and Randy are sitting next to each other. Paul, Dave and Ric are just at the back paying attention to the teleserye. The room was dark. Jenny was hugging Randy's arm and she had a blanket over her since she got cold.

During the commercial break Jenny got up and went to the kitchen to get some food for her and Samantha. She got Samantha a 3 crunch bar and she got her self popcorn and a soda. Randy got some of the soda since he didn't care even though it's Jenny. Jenny got some tissue for Samantha just incase she cries or something like that. When she got back to her seat Randy was eating the popcorn.

"Hey that's my popcorn." whined Jenny

"So…. I don't want you to get fat." said Randy

"Fine be mean." said Jenny playing the T.V.

It was only the middle of the teleserye so Jenny decided to pause it for a while so that they could strecth. 5 minutes later she turned the lights off again and went back on watching.

5 hours later

They finally arrived at the Bahamas. It was 5 am in the morning. They were gonna share a penthouse except Samantha and Chris they're gonna have they're own room.

"Before give you the key no sex. You got that Chris?" said Paul

"Yeah don't worry we wont have sex." said Chris

"Yeah we wont." said Samantha smirking

"Then stop smirking." said Paul handing them the keys.

"We promise Paul." said Samantha before entering the room.

"Don't worry Paul they wont have sex." said Jenny

"Make sure you and Randy don't have sex too or else." said Paul

"Paul my room is right next to you. I'm sure you'll here if we did." said Jenny smirking at Randy

"Paul don't worry we wont." said Randy when they entered their penthouse.

"Well I cant sleep since my photo shoot starts in an hour or so." said Jenny sitting in front of the T.V.

"All of us doesn't have to sleep since we slept at the plane." said Paul

"Alright then." said Jenny turning on the T.V.

An hour later

Jenny and thee guys were headed for the photo shoot. Some other wrestlers were there with their girlfriends. Jeff and Jericho were their and Adam too. All the wrestlers are friends so it was a positive environment. Randy and the guys went to Jericho and the other guys. Jenny went to the photographer and he told her to dress up on a bikini. Some photo's will be done together. Jenny and Lita came out the same time. Lita was wearing a baby blue halter top bikini. Jenny was wearing a white halter top bikini the same as Lita but different color. They were gonna take a picture together.

"Okay now Lita lay down at the sand front facing the sand and then turned your head towards me. Jenny kneel down to the sand and hold the strap of your bikini." said Ken the photographer. Randy and Jeff were looking at their girlfriends. Then the photographer took the picture "Perfect. This should be the front cover."

"Thanks Ken." said Jenny and Lita before going to the dressing room to change.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 13. Hope you guys like it. I'll do the part 2 of the photo shoot in chapter 14. Please review.


	15. Photo Shoot Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you enjoy Chapter 14. Please review

Chapter 14: Photo Shoot part 2

Amy and Jenny went to change. Now they had to wear a skirt and a bikini top. Jenny's skirt was navy blue while Amy's was Black. They were gonna shoot the photo on some trees.

"Okay ladies Amy you have to get on the tree and lay down on the tree your back facing the tree and your face facing me. Jenny you have to lean against the tree but don't cover Amy and spread your legs and smile. You too Amy." said Ken "Okay that's good. Now Jenny change Amy you get a 20 minute break while I picture Jenny by herself."

Jenny then changed into a bikini which was black. The top was a tube. Jenny then went out and then Ken told her to go to the ocean and it was COLD. Really Cold.

"It's fucking cold!" shouted Jenny causing all of her friends to laugh

"It's okay Jenny." said Ken about to laugh "Anyway now Jenny just look at the camera don't smile. Okay. Just stand and put your hair in front don't tuck it in."

"Yes sir." said Jenny taking her hair out behind her ear.

"You ready?" asked Ken

"Yeah. I'm cool." said Jenny

"Okay." said Ken and then he took the pictures. "You are very photogenic."

"Why thank you." said Jenny running to her changing spot.

Jenny then came out with a blue bandana top bikini and of course a underwear. She then had to go on some rocks and stand there.

"Okay Jen. Now Stand up and put one of your feet on the rocks and the other on the other side. Now put your right hand on your head and then put the other one on your hips and bend a little bit." said Ken

"Like this Yoda?" asked Jenny who's doing what Ken asked her to.

"Yes obie one kanoby." said Ken playing around "Great picture. Now you take 20 and Lita you change."

After Jenny changed into a tank top and shorts she went to where the guys were and got a mango juice.

"You look great Jen and damn those legs. They can beat Stacy's." said Randy hugging his girlfriend

"Too much sucking up, but thanks." said Jenny

After twenty minutes Jenny had to go back and shoot photos with Stacy then after that it would be alone and there just gonna continue tomorrow. Jenny was wearing a halter top bikini again but this time it was black and Stacy was wearing a bikini except the underwear was a thong.

"Okay this is what you have to do. First Stacy you kneel down Jenny you do a crawling position." said Ken

Mean while Randy was just sitting with the guys when a girl came up to him.

"How are you Randy?" asked a beautiful blonde girl.

"Hilary!!!" said Randy surprised seeing his ex girlfriend in front of him.

"What? You didn't miss me?" asked Hilary

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Paul who knew Hilary too.

"Well I came here for a vacation." said Hilary "I heard that you have a new girlfriend and I heard it was Paul's slutty sister."

"Don't talk about her like that." said Randy

"Well anyway I'll see you later." said Hilary kissing Randy on the cheek

Randy wiped his cheek and then Jenny came.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Jenny

"It was my ex." said Randy

"What did she want?" asked Jenny

"What nothing…. She was just catching up." said Randy "Are you finish yet?"

"Yeah I'm finish." said Jenny

Club

Jenny and the guys went to a club that night to party. When they got to the club they went to the V.I.P. room. Jenny and the guys decided to dance. Randy didn't want to go since he just wants to chill for a little while. When Jenny and the guys were in the dance floor Hilary went up to the V.I.P. room. Hilary then went in and Randy got surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Randy

"Well Randy cant I just visit my old boyfriend?" asked Hilary

Downstairs

Mean while Jenny was just dancing with the guys and Samantha. Jenny didn't know what was happening in the V.I.P. room. The song was Usher's Yeah. John and Stacy joined them on dancing.

V.I.P. Room

Randy was getting angry since she doesn't want Hilary to ruin anything between him and Jenny.

"Catch up for what? I broke up with you because you cheated on me. You whore." said Randy

"I told you I didn't cheat on you." said Hilary getting closer to Randy

"Well too bad I don't love you anymore." said Randy

Dance Floor

Jenny pulls Samantha away from Chris so that she can check on Randy. Jenny was heading upstairs. Then Jenny was stopped by Samantha.

"Why did you pull me?" asked Samantha

"Well I wanted to check on Randy and I didn't want to be alone." said Jenny

V.I.P. Room

Jenny was still heading up the room. Randy and Hilary was so close to each other.

"Oh yeah if you didn't love me anymore would you feel anything if I did this." said Hilary pulling Randy to kiss her.

Then Jenny came in with Samantha. Jenny felt as if someone just punch her hard. Really hard.

"What the fuck is going on here? You know what I don't want to know. I hope you and Hilary will have a good life. And Randy were officially over." said Jenny running downstairs to get out of the club.

"Jenny!!!" shouted Randy pushing Hilary far away. "I hate you! You stupid whore,"

Randy was about to run after Jenny when he felt a hand come across his face.

"Don't even think on going after her." said Samantha running downstairs to get Paul

"Paul!!!!! Paul!!!!" shouted Samantha

"What?!" asked Paul

"Jenny left because Randy cheated on her with his ex." said Samantha

"Randy!" shouted Paul

"No I didn't cheat on Jenny. Hilary pulled me to her. I swear. I would never do that. You know I love her. Besides you know about me and Hilary's past. So I wouldn't cheat on Jenny especially with that blonde bimbo." said Randy

"Good point….I believe you. Samantha go get the others let's go after Jenny." said Paul

Jenny

Jenny arrived at the hotel by cab. Jenny got another room and told the person at the front desk not to give anybody her room number no matter what happeneds. Jenny got another penthouse except four rooms away from the others. Jenny then ran to the elevator got her stuff in Paul's penthouse and left a note and went to her room.

Paul

Paul got to the hotel 20 minutes later. Paul already told everybody what happened and they were ready to kill Randy, but Paul explained that he didn't cheat on her because the girl pulled him to him. They ran to the elevator and then went to their room. They went to Jenny's room and found nothing else but a note. The note said:

Dear Paul,

I'm sorry that I ran away. I'll just talk to you again when we get back on the road. I'm sorry. I just cant go near Randy. I'm still at the hotel but I'm not telling you what room I'm in. Don't ask the person on the front desk because I told not to tell anybody. Maybe I'll just see you when I'm in the photo shoot. I love you. You could call me but I wont talk that much. Love you.

Love,

Jenny

"Well I guess we just have to see her tomorrow." said Paul

"Look Paul I'm tired Chris is already in our room I'll just head back." said Samantha

Samantha was walking to her room when all of a sudden someone grabbed her. She was about to shout, but then the person covered her mouth.

"Jenny!!!" shouted Samantha

"Shhh….Don't shout too loud." said Jenny pulling her in the room

"This is where you stay?" said Samantha "4 rooms away from your brother?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter." said Jenny sitting at the edge if the bed

"Did you call Kuya?" asked Samantha

"Yeah. He's mad. Really Mad." said Jenny "I just cant believe it."

"Jenny don't cry. Randy said that Hilary girl didn't kiss Randy." said Samantha hugging her cousin

"You know what forget him." said Jenny "Look do you wanna go to the beach at like 8 am tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll just go to your room." said Samantha

"No I'll just go to your room, but make sure you're the one who answers." said Jenny

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." said Samantha "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow." said Jenny

"Wait did you tell your friends about it?" asked Samantha

Jenny nodded yes.

"Are they gonna kill Randy? Especially J.T.?" asked Samantha

Jenny nodded a yes again.

"I thought so." said Samantha before walking away.

Randy's room

Randy laid in bed toss and turning thinking where Jenny is. Randy think of their happy moments and now the flash back of what happened earlier.

Jenny's room

Jenny couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about what happened earlier. She started crying again. Finally around midnight she cried her self to sleep.

Next Morning

Jenny got a towel and her cell phone. She then went to Samantha's room and picked her up.

The Beach

When they to the beach Jenny laid her towel. Samantha did the same. 10 minutes later someone put their hands on Samantha's eyes.

"Jenny's who has their hands on my eyes?" asked Samantha

"A…. Ah…." said Jenny who couldn't speak at all

The person turned Samantha around remove their hands and smiled at her.

"Diether!!!" Samantha shouted as she threw her arms on his neck. Jenny still couldn't speak since she saw her crush and Piolo Pascaul. She has Jericho Rosales in front of her.

Kuya: Kuya means someone older than you.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 14. What would Randy do once he see Jenny again? Please review. Sorry if I had to break Jenny and Randy up.


	16. Photo Shoot Part 3

A/N: Hey you guys I'm back with Chapter 15. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 15: Photo Shoot Part 3

Jenny who was still speechless so Samantha introduce her to them.

"Jenny this is Piolo Pascaul and you know Diet and Echo." said Samantha pointing to a guy that had flat black hair and a built body. Jenny just smiled.

"You're doing really well on the teleserye! It's one of my favorites now!" said Samantha to Diether. His long black hair that is up to his eyes in the front and up to his neck in the back. He has a built body and, to Samantha, a smile that could make you melt the second you saw it.

"Hey Echo did you know that Jenny just loves you." Samantha said to Jericho emphasizing 'loves' on purpose. He had short wavy black hair. He has a built body. All three of them were in a band called "The Hunks". They are famous in the Philippines and there is usually five of them but the other two, Bernard and Carlos, stayed at the Philippines.

Jericho smiled and laughed. "Oh, is she a fan also?"

"Yeah, she cheers for Ara and Christian in "Sana'y Wala Ng Wakas" while I, on the other hand, cheer for Ara and Leo." Samantha replied with a smile looking over to Jenny who flicked her off and Samantha just kept on smiling. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we got a couple weeks off and decided to come here. Plus we knew you were here and decided to visit one of our best friends as well." said Diether smiling at Samantha.

"Aww… how sweet of you guys!" Samantha said as she laughed and hugged him.

"So, uh, you guys wanna hang with us or are you guys busy right now? 'Coz I have a photo shoot later but I could postpone it for you Echo…" Jenny said smiling dreamily at Jericho who laughed at her cute antics.

"Um, it's your decision but we're not really busy right now so if you want, we could accompany you guys at your photo shoot." replied Jericho.

"Sure! I'd like it of you came and watched." Jenny said smiling as Jericho just smiled and nodded.

"So, since your photo shoot isn't until 9am and it's," Samantha checked her wrist watch "8:25am now, why don't all of us go and get some breakfast. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Hindi pa pero sasama kami sa inyo." (Translation: "Not yet, but we'll go with you.") said Diether.

At the hotel in Samantha's room   
  
"Come on just tell us where Jenny and Samantha are." said Randy

"I can't Sam told me not to tell." said Chris

"Well is either you tell us or I wont let you go out with her." said Paul

"Fine…. I'll tell you…." Chris said giving up "they're in the beach."

"I know you'd see it my way." said Paul walking out of the room followed by Randy, Dave, and Chris.

They got to the beach but exactly when they arrived Jenny and Samantha already left. So they just decided to eat and look for them afterwards.

Breakfast Diner

Jenny and Samantha were sitting with the guys when Paul and the others came and saw them.

"This is fucking great." said Jenny putting her head on her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Samantha but her question was answered when Paul came.

"Jenny we have to talk." said Paul "Just come with us. Please?"

"Hell no. I ain't talking to asshole over there." said Jenny pointing at Randy

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Paul referring to Diether, Jericho, and Piolo

"Well this is Diether," Samantha said pointing to Diether who was sitting at her left. "Jericho," who was sitting to Jenny's left "and that's Piolo." who was sitting in between Jericho and Diether.

Paul looked clueless "…what?" Jenny on the other hand was on the phone with Christian and he said that his coming there right now.

"Diether…. Leo, Jericho…. Christian, Piolo…. Osle." said Samantha each pointing to them

"Hi. Anyway Jenny we have to talk to you." said Paul to his little sister

"Do you think I'm a dumbass?" asked Jenny

"No. We just want you to hear Randy out." said Dave

"Please Jen just hear me out." said Randy

Before Jenny could reply her phone rings. It was Amy she told Jenny that she had to go to the photo shoot right now.

"Sorry boys, I have to go. Samantha let's go." said Jenny

Samantha and her friends followed Jenny to the beach. Randy, Paul, and Dave followed her too.

Photo Shoot

When they got there Samantha went to where Amy and Trish was to introduce her friends. Jenny went to the changing place. Randy on the other hand was block by the wrestlers who wanted to beat him up for what he did to Jenny. But before they could do anything Paul told them that Randy didn't cheat on Jenny and explained to them what happened. Afterwards Paul ask their help to get Jenny and Randy back together.

"Just assure as Paul that Jenny wont kick our ass or anything." said John to Paul

"She wont don't worry." said Paul to Jeff, John, Chris Jericho, Stacy, Lita, and Trish that Jenny wont hurt them for helping.

Jenny changed into a blue tube top that shows between her chest and belly button. She then ran to where Ken was.

"I heard about the break up. Sorry." said Ken

"Damn. Rumors spread like wild fire over here too." said Jenny causing Ken to laugh

"Anyway Jen lay down the sand and pretend as if your crawling." said Ken

After the Photo Shoot

After the photo shoot finish Jenny told Samantha that she'll just meet Samantha and her friends at the club later. Jenny went back to her hotel room making sure first that Paul or any of the guys saw her. She then went in her hotel room unnoticed. She then changed into a black cargo pants and a black Iverson Jersey and put on her black Iverson shoes. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put on some lip gloss on. Before she left her phone rang and it was JT.

"What's up JT?" asked Jenny

"Look Jen I just finish talking to your bro and he said that Randy didn't cheat on you." said JT

"Look JT I saw it with my own two eyes. They have to tie me down before I listen to Randy. Look I got to go. I'll see you when I get back to L.A." said Jenny

"Okay, but think about what I said." said JT

After JT hanged up he called up Paul.

"Paul Jenny said that she wont listen to Randy not unless you tie her down." said JT

"That's not a problem." said Paul

"Well I'll see you guys when you get back here. Bye." said JT

Paul and the guys were going to the club too. Jenny made sure that they left first. So when Jenny hear them left she left 10 minutes after.

Plane

Jenny is going to Orlando, Florida for Raw. The Photo shoot ended yesterday. She, Samantha, Chris, Paul, Randy, and Dave were going to LA first to drop off Samantha then go to Florida. It's Saturday. When they got on the plane Jenny put her stuff in her room there. Then went to the kitchen to get some food. She past the relaxing room where everyone was. She entered there as if no one was there. Everybody was watching the teleserye.

"Jenny just talk to me please?" asked Randy

Jenny didn't want to say anything and just flicked him off. Jenny then went in the kicthen and closed the door.

"Okay Sam you know the plan get her in here to watch the teleserye then will tie her down." said Paul

"Okay." said Samantha before walking to the kicthen

"Hey Jen wanna watch the teleserye?" asked Samantha getting some crunch

"Sure just as long as I seat far away from Randy." said Jenny

"Sure." said Samantha

Samantha lead her to the seat far away from Randy it was dark, but Samantha knew where to seat Jenny. She told Jenny to seat at the front seat in the middle chair. She then sat there and was tied up by Paul and Dave. They put a handkerchief in her mouth too. Jenny tried to fight back but they were too strong.

"Now your gonna have to listen." said Paul to his little sister "Sorry sis, but you love Randy and he loves you and I just cant let that past by."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Don't worry Randy and Jenny are going to get back together. I'm still figuring out how. Chapter 16 will be up by the end of the week.


	17. The Truth

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter 16.

Chapter 16: The Truth

Jenny is tied up by Paul and Dave and then Randy went in front of her.

"Look Jenny this is the only way you'll listen to us so we had too." said Randy

"Jenny I didn't cheat on you. Why would I? Ever since I met you I never looked at any other girl. Hilary cheated on me and I never ever wanted to see her again. I never loved her, but I love you." said Randy holding Jenny's hand "If you still don't believe me…. Here's the tape to prove it."

Randy put in the tape of him and Hilary at the V.I.P. room. When Jenny saw the ending she started crying. She cant believe that she broke up with Randy for no reason. Paul and Dave untied her. She then stood up and just stood.

"Jenny are you alright?" asked Paul

He got no response. He went to his sister and hugged her. When he did Jenny collapsed in his arms.

"I…. Cant believe that Paul I broke with Randy…. For no reason…." said Jenny

Randy went over there and replaced Paul and started hugging Jenny.

"Jenny do you forgive me now?" asked Randy

"I forgive you Randy. Actually I'm the one who should be saying sorry." said Jenny "I'm sorry Randy. For being such a bitch and not listening to you first."

"Look Jen that was the past. Anyway do you want to be my girlfriend again?" asked Randy

"Let me think about that first…. I'll give you my answer before we sleep tonight." said Jenny

Orlando, Florida

When they got to Florida they went to a hotel and of course got the penthouse. Raw was going to be tomorrow and they were just planning on what was gonna happened tomorrow. Jenny is still deciding if she should get back with Randy again. She loves him more than anything, but she still had some doubts. So she decided to ask help from her brother Paul.

"Hey Paul can I talk to you inside my room?" asked Jenny

Paul and the guys were in the living room playing poker.

"What's up? Is this about the tying? Look I'm sorry about that." said Paul

"No…. is about Randy…. Randy ask me out, but I don't know if I should go out with him again." said Jenny

"Well Jenny he didn't cheat on you and you know he loves you more than his life," said Paul holding his sister's hand "and if I knew he was gonna hurt you I wouldn't have let him go out with you."

"You know what your right I should get back with him again." said Jenny "but let me think a little bit more."

"Okay let me go back to the poker game." said Paul "You wanna play?"

"No…. I'm okay." said Jenny "Just call me for dinner."

"Okay." said Paul

5 hours Later

They already finish dinner. Randy couldn't wait for Jenny's answer. Jenny called Randy to go to the porch with her. They then sat down next to each other. Jenny look at Randy happily.

"So what's the answer." said Randy getting excited.

"Well first of I love you so much…. My answer is…. Yes." said Jenny making Randy smile

"Are you serious?" asked Randy

"Of course." said Jenny

Randy took her hand then hugged her. He then kissed her passionately.

"Wow I missed that." said Jenny

"Of course you did. Now let's go to sleep." said Randy

Once they enter the room again Paul was there to question them.

"So your back together again?" asked Paul

"Yeah." said Randy

"Now were gonna go to sleep. Good night Paul." said Jenny dragging Randy

"Hey no sex!" shouted Paul

"Don't worry Paul you'd here Jenny if we were!" Randy shouted back

Jenny went to lay down on the bed. Randy slid next to her.

"Love you." said Randy

"Love you too." said Jenny

"By the way you look hot in the Bahamas." said Randy

"Of course I did." said Jenny

Raw

Randy and Jenny came holding hands. John and Stacy were just talking when they notice how Jenny and Randy were.

"So my guess is that your back together?" asked John

"Yeah were back together." said Jenny

"That's good." said Stacy hugging Jenny

"You better not hurt her again Orton." said John

"Don't worry I wont." said Randy "Look we have to go. We'll see ya guys later."

"Sure bye Jen." said John

"Bye." said Jenny

When they got to the locker room Paul, Dave, and Ric were gathered around something.

"What the hell are you loo---" said Jenny before she saw a golden retriever puppy in front of her.

"A puppy!!! Aw…. Your so cute…. I love you already." said Jenny hugging the puppy.

"Who is it from?" asked Jenny to the guys.

"Well it's for you and a letter came with it." said Dave petting the little puppy

The letter said:

__

Dear Jenny,

I hope you like the puppy. It's your favorite. Anyway I heard that your boyfriend cheated on you so I got you this to make you happy. Call me one of this days get my number form Samantha. Anyway take care always. I will always be here for you. By the way the puppy is a girl. Hope you like it. Please call me. Take Care….

Love,

Jerome

"It's from Jerome…. I have to call him." said Jenny

"Who's Jerome?" asked Randy

"He's my best friend." said Jenny who is playing with the puppy.

"What are you gonna name the puppy?" asked Dave

"I'll name it…. Angel." said Jenny "Come here Angel. Aren't you cute my precious."

"Okay…." said Paul

Jenny picked up the puppy and sat next to Randy.

"I love you Randy." said Jenny

"I love you too." said Randy "The puppy is cute."

Randy started petting the puppy. All of the guys liked the puppy. They just didn't want to show it too much because Jenny might call them gay. Paul then told them they had to dress because they were gonna come out first.

Raw

J.R.: Welcome folks to Monday Night Raw

King: After what happened last Monday I have no idea what's gonna happened tonight.

J.R.: Shawn Michaels didn't win just because Triple H interfered.

Evolution's music plays

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring the accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Jenny, the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton, Batista, Ric Flair, weighting 260 pounds….Triple H.

Jenny came out next to Randy as usual. They went to the ring and Randy hold the rope for Jenny.

Lillian: And his opponent weighting 245…. Shelton Benjamin.

J.R.: Shelton must be scared having all of the Evolution members there.

King: I guess so who wouldn't be?

Shelton went in the ring and the match began.

In the middle of the match Evolution was still there cheering for Paul. When suddenly Shawn Michaels music plays. So the guys and Jenny went in front of the ring waiting for Shawn to come out, but then Shawn came out from the crowd and started beating up Triple H. He continued by bringing Paul to the crowd and beating him up there. Batista notice so he went for Shawn, but then Eric Bischoff came out and said that Shawn Michaels was suspended. Then Evolution went backstage. They still had a busy night ahead of them….

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Please review on this one too. Hope you like Chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be up by the end of the week.


	18. The Game

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep on reviewing. Here's Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Game

It's been thirty minutes since Shawn got suspended. He needed some time off to spend with his family. It was Jenny's match next. Her match will be a handicap match. It will be Jenny versus Trish and Gail. Nobody is allowed to interfere so it will be fair and square. Jenny left the locker room wearing baby blue shorts with a Evolution halter top. She was the last one to come out. So when she got to the stage Trish and Gail were already at the ring.

J.R.: Well folks the match will be Jenny versus Gail and Trish.

King: Too bad Jenny doesn't have a partner but Jenny can kick there ass, but I hope not to hard.

Evolution's music plays

Lillian: And their opponent from Los Angeles California…. Representing Evolution…. From Los Angeles California…. Jenny.

When Jenny was in the front of the ramp the pyro went on behind her. She put up her hands and smiled at the crowd. The crowd cheered for her since they don't like Trish or Gail. Jenny went down the ramp and into the ring. She went up to the turnbuckle and raised up her belt. She looked over the crowd and smiled. She went down from the turnbuckle and gave her women's Championship to the referee.

Trish and Jenny started it off. Trish slap Jenny. Jenny held her face and slap Trish back. Trish got mad so Trish speared her and started to punch her. Jenny rolled her over and banged her head to the mat. Trish pushed her off and they just stood there looking at each other. Jenny was telling Trish to come over. Trish didn't want to so she tagged Gail. Gail came in and ran to Jenny to do a close line. Jenny notice so she hit her in the stomach and did a suplex.

Evolution's Locker

"Good going Jen." said Dave who was watching with the rest of the guys.

"Careful Jen." said Randy

Back to the Match

Jenny still had the upper hand. She picked up Gail and did a DDT. Trish was getting mad about this. When Gail tagged her she ran to Jenny and hit her with a close line. She then Irish whip her to the turnbuckle and speared her. Jenny held on the ropes. Trish put her on top of the turnbuckle and did the Stratusfear. Jenny was knocked out. Trish then tagged Gail and Gail went for the pin. Jenny kicked out. So Trish told Gail to tag her. Gail tagged her and she grabbed Jenny for the Stratusfaction, but Jenny pushed her and kicked her and did the R.K.O. Then she went to Gail and did a Chick Kick. She then climbed up the top rope and did a moonsault to Trish. 1-2-3. Bell rings.

Evolution Locker

"Good job baby." said Randy to the T.V. screen

The Ring

Lillian: Your Winner…. Jenny.

After Lillian announced it Trish came out of nowhere and attacked Jenny then Tyson Tomcko and Christian came. They held up Jenny and Trish started beating her up. Then Randy and Dave came out. Christian, Tyson, And Trish went out of the ring. Trish had a microphone in her hand.

"Look you stupid bitch you had that women's Champion long enough and now it should come back to it's rightful owner…. Me!" said Trish "So at Bad Blood 3 weeks from now…. It's going to be you and me for the women's title."

Randy handed Jenny a microphone. Randy help Jenny up.

"You got yourself a title shot." said Jenny before dropping the microphone.

Evolution's Locker room

"Good match put there sis." said Paul who was holding Angel Jenny's dog.

"Why are you holding my baby?" asked Jenny "Are you gay?"

"No I was just taking care of it." said Paul

"Okay…." said Jenny

"Are you okay baby?" asked Randy touching her face

"Yeah I'm cool." said Jenny "I'm gonna get ready for you and Dave's match."

"Okay." said Randy

Jenny went in the bathroom and changed into blue sweat pants and still had the Evolution Halter Top. When she got out of the bathroom she went to Randy and sat in his lap. She then leaned on his chest. 'He smells so good….'thought Jenny who smelled Randy's perfume.

30 minutes later

It was time for Randy and Dave's match. Jenny was right in the middle when they came out. Randy as always was holding Jenny on the waist. Jenny had her championship with her. When they got in the ring Randy gave his championship to Jenny and then they kiss. There opponents were Christian and Tyson who was accompanied by Trish. Jenny had her eyes on Trish.

Dave and Tyson started things off. Jenny and Trish were just outside cheering. Everybody was for Evolution. Since they don't like Trish, Christian, and Tyson. They like Jenny. Dave has the upper hand. Jenny was tapping the mat hard so that they will have the momentum. Trish tried to interfere, but then Jenny came and pulled Trish down. Trish hit the mat and held her mouth. Christian was about to get Jenny when Jenny ran Christian followed her, but then Randy cut him off.

In the end Evolution won. So Evolution went backstage to rest.

Evolution's Locker Room

When Jenny and the guys got back to the locker room Eric just announce the 20 man Over the top rope battle royal. Jenny fell asleep in the couch. The guys didn't notice till the announcement was finish. So when Paul realize he told the other guys. They decided to pour water on her then run. So they did right after they pour the water they ran out of the door. Jenny screamed causing the guys to laugh.

"This isn't funny assholes I'm already sick then you wet me!" shouted Jenny then she started crying. The guys heard and went inside the locker room. All of them went in the same time met by cold water.

"Payback's a bitch asshole's" shouted Jenny to them and started laughing "Now go change children you don't want to get sick."

The guys looked at Jenny as if they were gonna kill her. She started laughing at there expression. Jenny went to the divas locker room after she changed to go show her dog.

Diva's Locker Room

"Your dog is so cute!!!" shouted Stacy

"I know!" said Jenny

All the girls were petting Angel. Angel seem to like it very much.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Trish

"My best friend Jerome." said Jenny

"Oh…." said Lita

"Look I have to go…. The boys and I have to go back to the hotel…. And believe me I'm gonna go to hell tonight since I wet all of them." said Jenny making the girls laugh.

"Okay will see you later." said Trish waving good bye to Jenny

Jenny walked out of the door and then went to Evolution's locker Room.

Evolution's Locker Room

When Jenny got to the locker room the boys were already dress. They still looked mad which upset Jenny.

"You guys still mad?" asked Jenny which none of them answer. Jenny had her own car when she went to the arena. The guys came in together. The guys weren't really mad at her, but they wanted to make her feel bad.

"Fine be that way." said Jenny getting her stuff "Come on Angel this asshole's cant take a joke."

Jenny walked out of the locker room making the guys feel bad. When she got to the parking lot the guys came out of the door.

"Jen we were just kidding." said Randy to his girlfriend

Jenny wanted to make them feel bad so she just flicked them off and went.

"This is what we get for joking around." said Randy "Let's go you guys we better get our stuff."

30 minutes later

Jenny arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes ago and the guys are arriving just now. Jenny was using her computer and web cam to chat with friends. When the guys got there they were looking for Jenny. Randy shouted Jenny's name but Jenny wouldn't answer. Jenny went out of her room wearing shorts and a tank top and went to the kicthen not even noticing the guys.

"Look Jen we were just kidding." said Randy

"Whatever." said Jenny getting ice cream.

"Jen were sorry." said Randy

Jenny was about to answer, but somebody was knocking on the door.

"That's for me." said Jenny

It was room service delivering a meat lover's pizza for Jenny.

"Oh…. Is some of that for us?" asked Paul craving the pizza

"Nope." said Jenny going inside her room then locking it.

"That's unfair…. We said we were just kidding." said Paul outside of Jenny's door

Jenny wrote in a note. 'So I don't care.'

"Jen…. Come one we were just kidding." said Randy

Jenny then opened the door and gave Randy all his stuff.

"There you go. Have fun sleeping on the couch or wherever." said Jenny before slamming the door.

"Jen…." said Paul "You want us to bend on our knees."

"Okay all of you bend on your knees then I'll forgive you." said Jenny

"Fine….but then we can have pizza." said Paul

"Deal. I have two boxes and I forgive Randy because his my boyfriend." said Jenny

"But I'm your brother." said Paul

"But you torture me." said Jenny "Now bend."

The boys bend except for Randy.

"We're sorry." said all of the boys.

"Okay I forgive you. I wasn't mad to begin with." said Jenny

"You weren't mad?" asked Paul

"Yeah…. Hey it's not my fault that you guys were mean to me for no reason." said Jenny

"Fine were even." said Dave "Now let us have pizza."

"Okay." said Jenny bringing out the pizza

"Whoa Jen for a second there I thought I was gonna lose you again." said Randy

"You wont lose me if you wont make a mistake." said Jenny smirking at Randy

A/N: Hope you like Chapter 17. Please Review. Chapter 18 will be up maybe by the start of next week.


	19. New York

A/N: Thanks for all of the people who reviewed. Here's Chapter 18.

Chapter 18: New York

Jenny and the guys finish eating 30 minutes ago. Jenny was in her bedroom laying down on the bed. Randy was still getting ready for bed. Jenny decided to chat with Samantha.

She turned on her computer and put on her web cam. She then accessed into the internet and Samantha was online. She click on Sam and ask her if she wanted to view her camera. Samantha said yes. (A/N: The bold letters are Samantha and Jenny chatting)

'**Hi Ate Sam…. I got a new Dog!' said Jenny**

'Really? Who gave it to you? Randy?' replied Samantha

'No…. Jerome did.' said Jenny

'Why'd he give you a dog? Ah I know why…. He thought Randy wasn't enough for you to keep company so he got you something better!!!!' said Samantha causing Jenny to laugh

When Jenny stopped laughing Randy came out of the bathroom and went over to her.

"What's so funny?" asked Randy

"Samantha said Something funny." said Jenny making Randy look on her computer

"That's not funny." said Randy

Jenny had voice chat on too and she heard someone who doesn't sound like Chris in Samantha's room.

'Who's that???? Who's there with you???? ARE YOU CHEATING ON CHRIS WITH ANOTHER GUY????' said Jenny causing Randy and her to laugh since they know that Sam wouldn't cheat on Chris if her life depended on it.

'Of course not.' said Samantha

After Sam says that the guys comes up to her and put hiss arms around her and says "Come on Sam…. You can tell them what's going on." then the guy kisses her on the cheek.

After the guy did that Randy and Jenny were speechless. They couldn't talk at all. Jenny can only type. When out of nowhere she remember that face she had headphones on to talk.

"JEROME?!" shouted Jenny causing Randy to jump "Sorry."

"As if I would _consider _going out with him…." mumbled Samantha

Then you could hear Jerome reply.

"What was that?" asked Jerome

"Oh…. Nothing…. Nothing." said Samantha causing Jenny to laugh

"Look Sam I'm sleepy…. I'll talk to you tomorrow. When did Jerome get there? How long is he staying?" asked Jenny

"Well he just got here this afternoon and his leaving tomorrow for San Francisco for some business." said Samantha

"Hey can you give me his number?" asked Jenny grabbing her cell phone.

"Here Jerome will give it to you." said Samantha handing the head phones to Jerome

"Hi Jerome." said Jenny

"Jen I cant believe you left Sam here alone with her boyfriend…. have you any idea what they were doing when I got here--" Jerome couldn't finish since Sam slap his arm playfully.

"Hey! we weren't doing anything and you know that!!" said Samantha

"Like that song that Beyonce sings "naughty girl" this is the QUEEN of naughty girls!" said Jerome pointing to Samantha who again slap his arm playfully.

"Quiet you!" shouted Samantha

"Okay you guys. Jerome quit making fun of Samantha." said Jenny "Now give me your number."

Randy was in bed hearing all this made him laugh.

"Okay here's my number…. 461-1895. Here's Sam." said Jerome

"Hey Sam give Jerome my number….I'm sleepy." said Jenny "Bye."

"Bye." said Sam

Jenny turned off her computer went to the bathroom and went next to Randy. To her surprise he was still awake.

"Your still awake?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…. You guys talk too loud." said Randy touching Jenny's face.

"Sorry…. Can I have a hug…. I'm cold." said Jenny

Randy hugged her and they fell asleep.

Next Morning

Randy woke up before Jenny. He decided to take a bath first. When he got out of the room after he took a bath Paul and the guys were already awake.

"What time is our flight?" asked Randy

"10:30." said Paul "It's 8:00.… you should wake up Jenny."

"Sure." said Randy walking over to Jenny's room

"Baby…. Baby…. Wake up." said Randy shaking Jenny

Jenny still wouldn't get up so he decided to kiss her. Jenny kissed back and woke up. She was suprised at first but was happy thar Randy did that.

"Couldn't think of anything else." said Randy "Go take bath were leaving in 30 minutes."

"Okay." said Jenny

Jenny finish taking a bath 10 minutes later. She dressed up into a blue low rise pants and a Ecko Red Tank top and an Ecko red Jacket. Her was half tied up.

When she got of the room she put all of her bags with the others. Randy and the guys were at the kicthen table just sitting down.

"You guys are way to lazy." said Jenny

"Yeah…." said Paul

"Were are we going for Raw?" asked Jenny

"New York." said Dave

"Cool…. I get to see my friends…. And I get to go shopping and all of you are coming with me." said Jenny making the guys groan. "When are we going there?"

"Today." said Randy "Do we really have to go shopping?'"

"Yes." said Jenny "And Paul Steph is coming with me."

"Fine I'll go." said Paul in a whining voice.

"Are you whining about this?" asked Jenny "Cuz you know i can tell Steph."

"No I'm not whining." said Paul

"Good." said Jenny causing the guys to laugh.

10 minutes later they left for the airport to go to New York.

New York Hotel

Jenny and the guys were check in a hotel. As usual Randy is going to sleep in Jenny's room so the guys have there own room. They have to do House Shows at Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. They were gonna go shopping at Saturday and maybe Sunday. The boys aren't happy about going shopping but they were being nice.

Saturday

Today was the day the guys were going to shop with Jenny, Lita, Trish, Stephanie, and Stacy. Dave and Ric cant go because they have to do something. The only guys who are gonna go is Chris Jericho, Jeff, and John since their girlfriends are coming. Jenny dressed up into a baby blue baggy pants and a Allen Iverson Jersey. When she went outside the room Randy and Paul followed her. They met up with the others in the lobby. Everybody paired up. When they got out of the hotel they headed for the shops right away, they didn't even eat yet.

A/N: Hope you guys like Chapter 18. By the way if you have any ideas for the next chapter please say on the review. And please review.


	20. Clubbing

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. Please review again….

Chapter 19: Clubbing

Jenny, Randy, and their friends have been shopping for 5 hours now. They took a hour break to eat, but the girls just took a break because the guys were hungry and they've been holding bags for hours. Now Paul and Stephanie went back to Stephanie's hotel room while Jenny and Randy were alone in the Penthouse.

Penthouse

Randy and Jenny just arrived. Randy sat down sighed deeply. Jenny sat on his lap.

"Are you too tired to get your prize?" asked Jenny

"What prize?" asked Randy

"Well you just have to see it." said Jenny grabbing Randy's hand and leading him to the bedroom and you guys pretty much know what happened.

Next Morning

Jenny woke up on Randy's arm and was very tired.

"Good morning." said Randy

"Good Morning…. Did you have fun?" asked Jenny

"Hell yeah I did." said Randy

"I'm gonna go take shower." said Jenny getting up and heading to the bathroom

Randy got his boxers and went outside to check if the guys were there.

"You had sex with Jenny?" asked Dave

"Yeah…. How did you know?" asked Randy

"Well Randy we heard you guys when we came home." said Ric

"Did you use protection Orton?" asked Paul

"Yeah." said Randy getting some coffee.

"Make sure." said Paul

"Don't worry I did." said Randy

An hour Later

Jenny, Paul, Randy, and Dave went to go to the gym. Jenny was wearing blue sweat pants and a blue tank top with her hair pulled up. Randy was wearing Nike Shorts with a white Nike Tank Top.

When they got to the gym John, Stacy, Trish, and Chris Jericho were there.

"Hey you guys." said Jenny

"Hey." said Stacy

Before Jenny got to work on the punching Bag her phone rang.

Jenny picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Jenny

"Is this Miss Jenny Levesque?" asked the voice on the other line

"Whose this?" asked Jenny

Randy and the other's there look at her. So that they wouldn't keep on staring she went outside the gym.

"Well I'll give you a clue I'm the President of Bad Boy Records." said the voice

"Diddy…. Did you really have to sound scary?" asked Jenny who went back inside the gym

"What's up baby gurl?" asked Diddy

"What's up…. I'm here in New York." said Jenny

"You are…. Well do you wanna go to a club with us tonight?" asked P. Diddy

"Well If I can bring my friends? And whose us?" asked Jenny

"Sure…. Anyway Chingy told us about your new boyfriend we wanna see the guy. Well us is Chingy, Ludacris, Usher, Nelly, and some other guys." said Diddy

"You guys always come in groups. Sure…. Just call me back later and tell me what club." said Jenny

"Okay bye." said Diddy

"Bye." said Jenny flipping down her phone

"Who was that?" asked John

"It was Diddy…. He invited us to a club." said Jenny "So do you guys want to go?"

"Sure." said all of them

Randy went over to Jenny.

"Were going to a club with P. Diddy?" asked Randy

"Yeah…. They especially want you to go because they want to know who's there little sister going out with." said Jenny kissing Randy

"That last sentence made me nervous." said Randy

"Don't worry they wont kill you." said Jenny smiling at Randy

Jenny put on boxing gloves then started hitting it.

"Jenny don't kill that." said Paul while he was lifting weights.

"Yes sir." said Jenny stopping and heading to the treadmill.

2 hours Later

Jenny and the guys were just resting on the hotel room. It's 11:00 now. Jenny got so tired so she decided to sleep on the couch. Randy and the guys were watching Kill Bill Volume 1. Jenny didn't feel like seeing the movie. Jenny was sleeping on Randy's lap with a pillow on his lap. They didn't eat yet so pretty much after the movie they're going to get room service. Jenny woke up since the movie was too loud.

"You guys are asshole's." said Jenny when she got up

"Why are we asshole's now?" asked Paul

"Well I was sleeping and then the volume of the T.V. was fucking loud." said Jenny who got some water in the Kicthen

"Well…. Sorry." said Paul to Jenny

Diddy already called Jenny. Diddy said that they were going to Suite 16. A limo is gonna picked up Jenny and her friends.

"My head hurts." said Jenny sitting next to Randy

"Why? Are you sick?" asked Randy touching Jenny's forehead

"No…. I just need more sleep." said Jenny making Randy smirk

"Stop smirking." said Jenny

"Okay." said Randy who still kept on smirking since he knew that he kept Jenny up all night long.

5 hours later

Jenny and the guys are getting ready to go to the club. Jenny decided to wear a Allen Iverson Jersey that shows between her chest and Navel. Then she was wearing a Baby- Blue low rise pants and White Iverson shoes. Her hair was half tied up. Randy was wearing Denim Jeans and a White South Pole Shirt with a Leather Jacket over it.

"Baby you look hot." said Randy

"Of course I do…. You don't look bad yourself." said Jenny kissing Randy passionately.

"Hey Lovebirds were going." said Paul

"Okay hater." said Jenny breaking the kiss "You always break up our kiss."

"I know and I love doing that." said Paul smiling at them

"Your such a fucking Hater." said Jenny punching Paul

"What was that for?" asked Paul

"For being a Hater." said Randy while he was walking with Jenny

The Club

When Jenny and her friends got there they were leaded to their V.I.P. Room. Jenny went outside to go to Diddy's Room.

Jenny went to the room greeted by hugs.

"Okay…. Hey you guys." said Jenny

"Hey where's your boyfriend?" asked Diddy

"On the other room." said Jenny "If you wanna meet him then you have to come with me."

"Sure." said Diddy standing up

Jenny and Diddy went to Jenny's V.I.P. room. When they got there everybody was dancing.

"Sean this is my boyfriend Randy Orton." said Jenny bringing Diddy to Randy

"Hey man." said Diddy shaking Randy's hand "I heard your going out with our baby sister. You better take care of her."

"Don't worry I will." said Randy

"Damn Jenny you didn't tell me you have hot friends." said Diddy looking at Stacy and Trish

"Well back off because they're not available." said Jenny

"Okay…. I'll call you later…. I have to go and find a girl." said Diddy

"Okay." said Jenny kissing him on the cheeks.

Penthouse

They didn't come back to the hotel till 2 am in the morning. Jenny and Randy weren't that drunk, while Paul, Dave, and Ric were drunk. When they got back to the hotel they just passed out at there room. Randy and Jenny still managed to change. Jenny used the bathroom last then went next to Randy who hugged her. That made her very comfortable.

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys like Chapter 19. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me.


	21. Raw

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. Please review.

Chapter 20: Raw

Raw

Jenny, Randy, Paul, Dave, and Ric were at the arena. It was 3 more hours before Raw. Jenny was starting to fall asleep, but then her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Jenny

"Is this Jenny Levesque?" asked the voice on the other line

"Yes…." said Jenny going out of the room

"Jen…. do you even know who this is?" asked the voice

"If I knew who this was shouldn't have I said your name already." said Jenny

"It's…. your number one best friend…. Nita." said Nita

"Oh…. What's up Nita…. Guess what?" said Nita

"What????" asked Jenny

"I'm getting married and you're the maid of honor." said Nita

"Oh my god!!!! My best friend is getting married…. I'm so proud of you…. When are you getting married?" asked Jenny

"I'm getting married in December…." said Nita

"Wait…. Are you pregnant?" asked Jenny

"No…." said Nita "But look I have to go…. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." said Jenny

Jenny then went inside her locker room.

"What happened?" asked Randy

"Nita's getting married!!!!" shouted Jenny

"Jenny we still need our hearing…. don't shout…. I'm very happy for her…." said Paul

"Okay then I wont shout…. To make you more happy I won't talk…." said Jenny

"Come on Jen you take things to seriously…." said Paul "You have your lady flow today don't you?"

Jenny got a paper and wrote: 'Yes…. And I cant talk. ASSHOLE'

"Jenny don't be mean." said Paul

Jenny wrote: 'Too bad fatty…. At least I'm skinny.'

"Your mean." said Paul

Jenny wrote again: 'I know.'

3 Hours Later

Jenny still didn't talk even though Randy begged her too.

"Jenny please talk to me…." said Randy and started doing puppy dog eyes.

Jenny started giving in…. "Okay fine I'll talk." said Jenny

"Yeah hey." said Randy hugging Jenny "And you look fine."

Jenny was wearing a black silk mini skirt with a pink halter top with high heels.

"Okay you guys your turn to come out." said a crew member.

Evolution music plays

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Jenny and Triple H…. Randy Orton, Batista, and The Nature Boy Ric Flair…. Evolution.

Jenny went next to Randy next to her was Ric and next to Ric was Dave and Paul was in front of them. Randy was holding Jenny's waist. When they were getting in the ring Randy held the middle rope for Jenny. The crowd loved Jenny.

Randy, Dave, and Ric's opponents were Shelton, Tajiri, and Edge….

(A/N: In my Story Edge and Randy doesn't hate each other…. Or Does any other wrestler hate each other.)

Jenny kissed Randy good luck and then went outside the ring with Paul. Ric started it out with Edge. Edge got the first hit. Ric just took it and didn't fell down. Ric got the second hit. IT went back and forth for like 1 minute then Edge did a DDT to Ric. Ric and Edge were closed to there corner's. Edge tagged Tajiri and Ric tagged Batista. Tajiri hit Dave with a kick on the back of his head, but Dave held on and didn't fall. Tajiri tried again but missed and Dave hit him with a devastating close line. Dave started flexing his muscle. Jenny started cheering since that's one of her friends. Dave tagged in Randy. Randy picked up Tajiri and hit Tajiri with his forearm.

10 minutes Later

Randy had the upper hand with Edge but then when Randy was about to run to Edge to hit him with a close line at the turnbuckle Edge got the speared. Ric and Dave were busy beating up Shelton and Tajiri. Paul is down since he tried to interfere but then Edge speared him and then hit his head to the barrier. Edge was about to pin Randy, but then Jenny distracted the referee. Edge got off of Randy and went to Jenny. He grabbed Jenny's hair, but then Randy turned him around and got the R.K.O. Jenny went down from the mat and started counting. 1-2-3. Bell Rings. Jenny went inside the ring and gave Randy a big hug. After that they had to go back because she was gonna have a tag team match against Trish and Gail. Jenny's Partner is going be Victoria. This match wasn't an ordinary match it was a Bra's and Panties tag team match. Her Match will be at ten and it was only 9:20.

Evolution's Locker Room

When they got to the locker room Jenny changed into a Baby Blue Tank top and blue shorts. Randy got a shirt since he was gonna accompany her with Dave. Paul and Ric was just gonna stay in the locker room and take care of Angel.

"You know bro if I didn't know your just using Steph as cover, because you didn't want anybody to know your gay." said Jenny making the other guys laugh

"Wait…. You didn't make fun of Christian when he was babying Mica." said Paul

"Well Paul I didn't make fun of him because I wasn't there smart ass." said Jenny

"Where were you then?" asked Paul

"I was with at my room sick," said Jenny "Remember."

"No you were on a date." said Paul "With some guy."

"Yeah I was and it wasn't just some guy that guy was cute." said Jenny remembering what happened.

"Who's this guy?" asked Randy

"Oh it was Jerome." said Jenny "Don't worry your cuter than him."

"Come on Jen that isn't the only people you've date after J.T." said Paul

"Okay fine there were two more guys, but it was only dates. Nothing Serious." said Jenny

"And can we know who these guys are?" asked Randy who is wondering who dated Jenny before him.

"Okay…. there was Chad Michael Murray, Chingy, and that's all." said Jenny "You happy now."

"Baby I just wanted to know who dated you before I did." said Randy

"Well yeah…. Whatever…. You don't have to tell me your history believe me I know it already." said Jenny

"Paul told you?" asked Randy

"Yeah." said Jenny "Before I dated you."

"Cool." said Randy

50 minutes later

It was time for Jenny's tag team match. Randy was excited since he was gonna see girls fight to tore each other's clothes off, but of course his main focus is Jenny.

The Match

Jenny was already in the ring with Victoria. Gail was in the ring too. They were just waiting for Trish to come. Trish came out.

J.R.: I bet your happy King. Since this match will be a Bra's and Panties tag team match. You should thank Eric.

King: Your Right J.R.. I cant believe I'm saying this, but thank you Eric for setting up this wonderful match.

J.R.: The match is going to begin with Victoria against Gail. Both very athletic women.

King: And Very sexy women especially Trish and Jenny.

Victoria and Gail started it out. Victoria got the first hit with a slap. Gail slap her back. Victoria did a close line. She then picked Gail up and toss her to the ropes. She then went running to Gail, but then Gail kicked her face and tagged Trish. Victoria tagged Jenny. Trish didn't want anything to do with Jenny and was about to tagged Gail back in, but then Jenny grabbed her head and shook her head. Jenny then close line Trish and then hit her with a standing moonsault. Then she easily took of Trish's shirt. She then picked up Trish and Irish whip her, but then Trish countered with a tornado DDT. She tried to take off Jenny's shirt, but then Jenny punched her and tagged in Victoria. Then Trish tagged in Gail.

5 minutes later

All the girls top was off. Victoria and Gail were fighting outside, while in the ring was Jenny versus Trish. Jenny has the upper hand. Jenny then hit a pedigree to Trish and took of her shirt. There match will be only a 2 weeks from now for the women's championship. Christian and Trish's bodyguard rolled Trish out of the ring since they didn't want to get beaten up by Evolution by hurting Jenny. Then they went back to the Locker Room since they were still gonna fight at the 20 men battle royal.

After Raw

Well Paul lost which was kind of sad, but it was part of the script. They decided to head back to the hotel. They were heading to Los Angeles tomorrow. Randy and Jenny went to there room and just put there stuff down. Jenny and Randy just stayed in the room and Jenny just used her lap top. Randy took a bath. When Randy got out of the bathroom Jenny smelled Randy's cologne. Which attracted her to hugged him.

"You know you smell to damn good." said Jenny

"That's why you love me baby." said Randy carrying Jenny to the bed

"Let's go to sleep now." said Jenny

"Sure." said Randy

"Good night baby." said Jenny

"Good night." said Randy kissing Jenny on the lips.

Randy went closer to Jenny and hugged her. Jenny felt very warm because of this.

A/N: I hope you guys liked Chapter 20. In Chapter 21 your gonna meet One of Jenny's favorite cousin Marc. Anyway Please review. And please feel free on writing me ideas.


	22. Payback

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter 21. Please Review.

Chapter 21: Payback

Jenny's House

Jenny and the guys arrived at her house around 9:00. When they got there they were greeted by Jenny's cousin Marc.

"Fabio." said Jenny since her and Marc has a name for each other.

"What's up bob." said Marc

"How'd you get here?" asked Jenny going inside the house with the rest of the guys.

"Well…. I wanted to visit you…." said Marc

"Oh…. You miss your ate…. Come here and give me a hug." said Jenny joking around with Marc.

"I don't want too." said Marc pushing Jenny's hands away.

"Where's your lil sis?" asked Jenny

"She had school…. Unlike me…. I'm 21 and I'm proud to be legal." said Marc

"Who wouldn't…. by the way this is my boyfriend Randy." said Jenny to Marc

"What's up." said Marc shaking Randy's hand.

"You don't talk to your favorite cousin?" asked Paul

"Oh…. What's up Paul." said Marc

"You still have that psycho girlfriend of yours?" asked Jenny

"No I broke up with her." said Marc

"Why…. She shot herself?" asked Jenny

"No…. She got to jealous of girls coming up to me." said Marc

"Oh…." said Paul

"Where's Sam?" asked Jenny

"She's outside were having a BBQ later on." said Marc "Your bro's outside too and your friends."

"Why are you inside?" asked Paul

"I wasn't inside I just came to open the door." said Marc

Marc already met Dave and Ric, but not Randy. But now he met Randy. He heard the news about Randy cheating on Jenny, but he guesses that they're back together. He would have kick Randy's ass for cheating on his cousin, but now they're back together.

"Jenny where's your dog?" asked Carmen

"Here. Angel!!!!" shouted Jenny

"It's so cute." said Ashley and Carmen

"I know, but I'm more cuter than Angel." said Jamal

"Sure bob." said Jenny

"Here we go with the bob thing again. I swear who teach her that word?" asked Christian who got annoyed since he here's 'Sure Bob' form Jenny a lot of times.

"I think Nita taught me that…." said Jenny

"You know those two words should be banned from getting said." said Paul

"Stop being a hater." said Jenny "You just hate me because I'm beautiful. Unlike you my two brother's you are the ugliest brother's I've ever seen."

"She always burns us after we burn her." said Paul

"Well that's because my baby's smart." said Randy kissing Jenny on the cheek.

"At least someone's on my side." said Jenny to her bro's

"Since you are our dear little sister we still have a little control over you…. Like this." said Paul

Paul and Christian suddenly grabbed Jenny and dropped her on the pool.

"Asshole's!" shouted Jenny "Fine you win now help me up."

Paul and Christian gave their hands to Jenny. Then Jenny pulled them into the pool. Everyone started laughing on what Jenny did.

"Pay back is such a bitch." said Jenny getting helped up by Randy. Dave helped both Christian and Paul up.

"Don't worry we'll get our payback." said Christian

"And I'll be waiting for that payback." said Jenny

"You are so lucky you are my little sister cuz if you weren't I would have kick you ass by now." said Paul

"I know, but I could have fought back." said Jenny "Think about it."

Next Morning

Jenny was sleeping on her bed. Randy already woke up and went outside. It was 9:30 in the morning and Jenny wasn't a morning person. It depends on the situation. Paul and Christian went in inside her room and had some water balloons. This was the payback they were talking about. They then move next to Jenny.

"Jenny!!!! Wake Up!!!!" shouted Paul causing Jenny to sit up from her bed, then getting hit with 5 water balloons each from Paul and Christian. They then ran out of the room laughing.

"They're going to get hurt now." said Samantha to Marc

"Oh Yeah…." said Marc

Jenny then thought of a plan on how to get her brother's back. Really good. She then stood up and took a shower. They delayed the party and just made it today.

10 minutes later

"Something's wrong here." said Paul

"What?" asked Randy

"Jenny's not getting me and Christian back for what we did." said Paul

"Maybe she's letting you guys win." said Randy

"Yeah…. Maybe she is." said Christian

Right after she said that Jenny just came down from the stairs and sat next to Randy.

"Aren't you gonna get us back now?" asked Paul

"Nope…. I realize that you're my big bro's and I shouldn't get you back." said Jenny

"I don't trust that…. But that will do for now." said Paul

"Whatever." said Jenny

Jenny has the perfect plan while Paul and Christian is clueless if she was gonna attack she's gonna hit them with pie's on there face. (A/N: I know it doesn't sound like the perfect plan, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

Lunch

Jenny, Randy, Paul, and the other's just finish eating when Jenny excused herself to get dessert. When Jenny came out from the kicthen she had two pies in hand. Christian and Paul thought she was gonna put it on the table. Instead of that Jenny hit the pie on Paul and Christian face. Making the other's laugh.

"Payback is such a bitch. Don't ya think?" said Jenny to her brothers

"I knew that you wouldn't give up that easily." said Paul

"You know me to well." said Jenny going to Randy

"Of course were your bro's." said Christian

"I know…. Now let's go swimming." said Jenny pulling Randy's arm

"I cant believe you did that to your bro's." said Randy

"Yeah…. But we use to do this when we were younger." said Jenny

"That's cool." said Randy

"Don't get a kiss for what I did." said Jenny

"Sure." said Randy kissing Jenny passionately

"I love you Randy Keith Orton." said Jenny sitting on Randy's lap

"I love you too Jenny Heart Levesque." said Randy kissing her again on the lips.

A/N: Hope you like the Chapter. Please read my new story and please review on both Stories.


	23. Jenny is the Game

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I wanted to ask you guys if I should make a sequel. So answer in your review. Please.

Chapter 22: Jenny's the Game

Thursday

It was Thursday morning. Everybody was awake except for Jenny. Everybody already ate breakfast. They were just waiting for Jenny so that they could swim or at least do something. It was 11:00 and everybody was getting bored since they've been waiting for Jenny for like 2 hours. Jenny usually gets up in like 9:00, but today she's still sleeping.

"How long can she sleep?" asked Marc

"Maybe until night…." said Paul

"Shut up Paul." said Jenny going down the stairs.

"Sleeping monster is finally up." said Christian

"Look would you guys both shut up…." said Jenny

"Why are you so mean today?" asked Paul

"I don't know." said Jenny heading to the kicthen.

Jenny came back out with cereal and orange juice and sat on the dining table. The others were just watching the Filipino channel.

"So Jen what do you want to do today?" asked Randy walking over to the table and sat down right next to her.

"Maybe swim, since John and Stacy are coming over today." said Jenny finishing up her cereal.

"Okay…. Guys were going swimming." said Randy to the others. The people in Jenny's house were her two brothers, Dave, Samantha, Marc, J.T., Jamal, and Bryan.

Jenny got back from the kicthen and headed upstairs to put on her bikini. She decided to wear her baby blue bikini. She had a lot of bikini's since off thee diva photo shoots. She went downstairs and headed outside. They decided to cook some steak for lunch. Randy, Paul, and Christian were already there. They were laying down on the chairs and look like as if they were tanning.

"I didn't know you guys like tanning?" said Jenny

"We are not tanning we are relaxing." said Paul

"Whatever you say bro." said Jenny before hearing the doorbell and finding John and Stacy there. They were gonna stay for the rest of the week until they have all there stuff moved in there new house and they're new house is right across from Jenny's.

"What's up John and Stacy." said Jenny hugging both of them.

"Nothing much still looking hot." said John

"Stay away from Randy…. Your turning just like him." said Jenny to John

"I know stay away from him…. We don't need another cocky guy." said Stacy

"Very funny…." said John to Stacy and Jenny who were cracking up about their jokes.

Stacy, John, and Jenny headed out to the back. Everybody was already in the swimming pool. Jenny and Stacy took off there shirts and shorts, while John took off his shirt. Jenny and Stacy ran and jumped into the pool. Randy practically caught Jenny.

"Why did you have to catch me?" asked Jenny when Randy let her go

"I didn't want you to get hurt." said Randy pulling Jenny closer too him.

"Baby…. I wont get hurt." said Jenny pulling randy for a kiss.

"Okay you two you don't have to get it on right now." said Paul

"Hater." said Jenny getting off Randy.

They decided to have fun and got an idea. Stacy would get on John's shoulder and start fighting Jenny who would be on Randy's shoulder.

"Ready…. And …. Fight." said Christian

Stacy and Jenny were just holding each other. They weren't really fighting. They just wanted John and Randy to get tortured.

"Are you guys gonna be done soon?" asked John

"Yeah…." said Randy

"Yeah were done." said Jenny

"Who won?" asked Randy

"No one we weren't really fighting." said Jenny getting out of the pool.

"Hey that's un fair…. Me and John should fight while were on your shoulder." said Randy

"Randy…. I thought you didn't want me too get hurt." said Jenny doing puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah…. But…. Damn it I cant resist that." said Randy

An hour later

They were finish eating lunch. Marc and Jenny had this argument about who was much better. Freddy or Jason. The argument was settled and Jenny won with Freddy. Now they were getting cleaned up. Marc and Jenny decided to play NBA Live 2004 on Jenny's PS2. Jenny was getting dressed. She dressed into shorts and a John Cena tank top.

10 minutes later

Jenny came down and again everybody was already there. She was gonna face Marc and John, Stacy, Randy, Paul, and Christian were gonna watch. J.T., Jamal, and Bryan decided to go home. After all they live right next to Jenny. Samantha went up to her room and decided to use the computer. Jenny sat on the couch and her PS2 was already set up and the game was already set. They were just waiting for it to load.

"Prepare to lose cuz." said Jenny

"No…. you should prepare to lose…. Cuz." said Marc

The game has finally loaded. Jenny picked the 90's All Star. While Marc picked Western All Star's.

"I see…. You picked my bro's team." said Jenny looking over to Marc "But that ain't gonna stop me."

"What you mean…. This team stopped you before and it will stop you again." said Marc

"Over my dead body." said Jenny

The game begins. Jenny has the ball. Malone passed it to Jordan and made a three pointer.

30 minutes later

Marc and Jenny were tied. It was 198 to 198. Jenny had the ball it was 10 seconds left. Jenny passed it all the way to Richmond. Richmond passed it to Jordan and Jordan hit a three. When he hit the three the clock went to 0. Jenny won.

"I won…. Yeah!!!!" said Jenny "You cant see me…."

"Yeah…. Yeah…." said Marc

"But you still love your cousin…. Come on give you big cousin a hug." said Jenny

"Hell no." said Marc

"Fine…. Be a hater," said Jenny "Joke."

Monday

Two more weeks until Bad Blood. Paul found out that he was gonna have a Hell in the Cell match with Shawn. They were gonna change Jenny's match into a hardcore match. Randy doesn't approve of this, but what can he do…. It was Vince's decision. Randy was gonna put his Intercontinental title against Shelton. Ric and Batista have no matches for Bad Blood so they were just gonna hang out in the locker room or accompany the other's. they couldn't accompany Paul since he was gonna be lock in the cage with Shawn. Jenny had a match tonight against Gail. Randy had a tag match with Dave and Ric against Edge, Chris, and Shelton, which it will be the main event. Paul has no matches since Shawn was gonna come tonight and start beating him up. John was gonna have a match against Test. Stacy valets him now.

A/N: Next Chapter Raw. Anyway please put in your review if you want me to make a sequel. Anyway please review and read my other story. Thanks.


	24. The Raw Before Bad Blood

A/N: Please review…. And please tell me if you want me to make a sequel…. Enjoy Chapter 23.

Chapter 23: The Raw Before Bad Blood

Evolution's Locker Room

It was 1 hour before the show. Jenny was in her wrestling outfit. Tonight she's wearing blue shorts with a baby-blue Evolution tank top that shows her belly button. Now she wears elbow pads and knee pads for safety. She was sitting next to Randy playing with her cell phone. Since it was a camera phone her background was her and Randy. Randy was just talking to Dave. Ric and Paul were talking to each other. Jenny felt really bored. Randy looked at Jenny and knew that she was bored. He brought Jenny closer to him and put his left arm around her shoulder.

An hour Later

Raw was starting. It started showing Evolution in there locker room.

"We better watch out for Michaels tonight. Eric said that he would come…. Batista you come with me to the parking lot…. Randy and Ric stay here with my sister just in case Michaels tries anything…. Tonight in her match both of you accompany her…." said Triple H leaving to the parking lot followed by Batista.

J.R.: Evolution is going to kill Michaels.

King: And Triple H is making sure that Jenny doesn't get hurt.

J.R.: Of course he is….

King: With Ric and Randy with her I don't think that Michaels can even touched her.

J.R.: And Triple H with Batista…. I don't think Shawn can even go inside the Arena.

30 minutes Later

It was Jenny's match. Gail came out first. When Gail got in the ring and posed for a little while Jenny came out.

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton and the Nature boy Ric Flair…. The WWE Women's Champion…. Jenny.

Jenny came out first followed by Randy and Ric. Randy went to Jenny's left side while Ric went to her right side. Jenny put up her hands like what Randy does. After that Randy held that middle rope for Jenny. Ric just stayed outside. Randy went out after he kissed Jenny good luck. Molly was there for Gail. Randy promised Jenny not to hurt any of the girls since she could handle them. Gail hit her with a close line. Then she picked up Jenny and Irish whip her to the ropes. Then she tried to hit her with another close line, but then Jenny countered with a tornado DDT. Jenny then got up and waited for Gail to get up. When Gail got up Jenny ran to her and did a hurrcarana which made Gail knocked out. Moll tried to interfere by distracting the referee, but fell down when Jenny hit her with a chick kick. Then she picked at Gail and said this your what's going to happen to you Trish she shouted at the camera. She then kicked Gail and did a pedigree and then a moonsault and pinned Gail.

Lillian: Your winner the WWE Women's Champion Jenny.

After her win Randy came in and hugged Jenny. Then they went out of the ring and went to Evolution's locker room.

Evolution's Locker Room

Half an hour later Shawn already showed up and everybody's trying to keep Shawn and Paul apart. They already hurt Eric so now all the superstar's have to keep them apart. Paul is now at the locker room. His giving Randy and Ric a lecture since they weren't there to help him.

"Now you guys better keep an eye on my sister…. Shawn is inside the building and I don't want my sister to get hurt." said Triple H

"Shit!" shouted Randy when Shawn came out of now where. Randy told Jenny to go behind him. Then he went to Paul and tried to stop them from killing each other. It was Randy, Ric, and Dave's match. Jenny was going to accompany them. Jenny already changed into a black sweat pants and the same shirt she had earlier except it was color black now.

After the Match

The match ended in 45 minutes. When they got back to the locker room Triple H wasn't there when they looked at the monitor Paul was in the ring with Shawn. They all went running to the ring. Randy told Jenny to stay behind, but Jenny didn't listen to him. They all went in there and started beating up Shawn, but then Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, and Edge came out and started beating them up. Shawn got up and sweet chin music Jenny making Paul get passed the other wrestlers and kick the hell out of Shawn. Randy came back in the ring after beating up Shelton and saw Jenny lying down knocked out. It was part of the script, but Randy was still worried. Eric came out and announced the hell in the cell match. The wrestlers managed to get Shawn out of the ring leaving Evolution trying to wake up Jenny. After the show went of air Randy carried Jenny to the back. He just brought her to the locker room and she woke up.

"That was long…. You should have brought me backstage earlier." said Jenny to Randy

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" asked Randy

"I'm fine…" said Jenny "Let's go now."

"Are you sure you okay sis?" asked Paul

"Yeah…. I'm fine." said Jenny

"Okay…. Let's just pack and then we can go." said Paul

A/N: Please review and please put in your review if you want me to make a sequel. You guys are the best.


	25. Bad Blood

A.N: I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I decided to make a sequel. The Next Chapter will be the last one for Evolution's Girl then I'll make the sequel. Thanks for you guys support with Evolution's Girl and please still review on the sequel.

Chapter 24: Bad Blood

Jenny's House

Randy, Jenny, Paul, and Dave went to Jenny's house today. It was Tuesday. They were going to be there in 1 hour. They were gonna stay there until Friday. They had to go to Miami Florida for Bad Blood. Randy, Jenny, and Dave were sitting on the same row in her private Jet plane. Paul and Ric were sitting right in front of them. Jenny was sleeping on Randy's shoulders when her cell phone rang. She woke up and got her phone grumpily. She looked at the caller I.D. and it read Samantha.

"Hello." said Jenny

"I woke you up didn't I?" asked Samantha

"Yeah…. What happened?" asked Jenny while yawning.

"Well I don't think you want to go home…." said Samantha

"Why not?" asked Jenny while she was stretching.

"I cant tell you…. You'll just find out when you get home." said Samantha then she hanged up

"Okay that was weird." said Jenny

An Hour and Thirty minutes Later

Jenny got into her house with everybody smiling at her.

"What happened? Did someone die?" asked Jenny

"No…." said Christian smiling really big "Me and Marc will be at my room if you need us."

Jenny then went up to her room and screamed. Randy heard that and went running to her room.

"What's going on?" asked Randy but got his answer when he opened the door

Jenny's room was soaking wet. Jenny past him without saying a word and went downstairs.

"Marc!!!! Kuya !!!! Get down here right now!" screamed Jenny

"Um…. You guys feel like going to my room?" asked Paul to the others

"Sure…." said everybody quickly leaving Jenny, Marc, and Christian while the other's watch upstairs far from danger.

The two of them stared at Jenny and started laughing.

"Both of you sit." said Jenny

"Why should we?" asked Marc

"Well…. My darling cousin…. It's either sit or wake up in the hospital tomorrow morning." said Jenny going to his face. After she said that both man sat very fast.

"Who's idea was it to wet my room?" asked Jenny while crossing her arms.

"It was Christian's idea since he wanted to get you back for what you did to him." said Marc

"Why did you help him?" asked Jenny

"Because I wanted to see how your face would be." said Marc making Christian laugh.

"That's not funny…. You wet my bedroom for no fucking reason…. Oh wait there is a reason for pay back…." said Jenny

"Well yeah…. What else would it be?" asked Christian smiling at her

"Well for example I don't care if Paul ask you to wet my room, but you wet my whole bedroom…. Thank god you didn't wet my clothes or then you'd be in the hospital by now with broken bones…." said Jenny

Marc was about to say something but Jenny cut him off. "Don't you dare say I'm not capable on doing that because you know I can. And you saw what I did to that big ass guy before to save your ass. And he never bothered you again right?" said Jenny making them shut up. "Ariel…. Can you please clean up my room."

"Fine…. I wont say you can't…. cause you can." said Marc

"Look Jen were sorry…. We just wanted to get you back…." said Christian, but then Marc looked at him "Okay I meant I wanted to get you back."

"We don't care if you slap us right now…." said Marc

"You know what…. I wont do anything…." said Jenny

"Okay…. Now we're scared…. Cause that usually means that you'll get us back somehow." said Christian

"No…. this time I'll let you slip…. Since I always kill you guys." said Jenny smiling at them

"That was too easy…." said Marc when the other's went back downstairs.

"Way too easy…." said Christian

"Just let it go…. She did that to me before…. So let it go…." said Paul

"Fine…. We will." said Marc and Christian

Bad Blood

Jenny had a big match tonight. She was in a hardcore match with her best friend Trish Stratus. Dave was going to accompany her just in case Tomcko tries to do something to Jenny. Jenny was at her locker room stretching. Randy was there with her too except he was talking to Dave. Randy had a match tonight to in which Jenny was going to accompany him.

30 minutes later

It was time for Jenny's match. Before she left the locker room Randy kissed her good luck. She then went with Dave to go behind the curtains and waited for their cue to come out. Jenny came out right after Trish. She just eyed Trish. Dave didn't go inside the ring with her and stayed outside. Jenny and Trish were looking at each other until the bell rang. Jenny speared Trish to the ground and started bouncing her head to the mat. She then got off Trish and signaled her to get up. When Trish got up Jenny hit her with a close line. She then started smiling. The crowd went wild. The crowd loved her smile. She then picked up Trish and Irish whip her but then Trish countered with a bulldog. Trish then went outside and got a table and brought it inside the ring. She set up the table and picked up Jenny. She put Jenny on the turn buckle and was going to the stratusphere, but then Jenny countered and power bomb her to the table. Both girls were down. Both girls were hurt especially Trish. About 2 minutes later Jenny got up and picked up Trish. She Irish whip Trish, but she held on the ropes. Jenny was about to close line her, but then she threw Jenny out of the ring where Tyson was. Tyson got Jenny and Irish whip her to the steel steps making Jenny scream. Then Dave went there and started beating the living hell out of Tyson. Trish got Jenny and pinned her, but thank god she kicked out. Trish got frustrated and set her up for the Stratusfaction. Jenny countered and pushed her to the ropes and when Trish was coming back to her she kicked Trish on the stomach and set her up for a pedigree. She hit the pedigree and then set her up for the moonsault. She got the moonsault and pinned Trish and got the three count. Batista then went in the ring and gave Jenny her belt and brought her backstage. When she got behind the curtains Randy was there and hugged her immediately. Randy was with Paul too.

"I'm so proud of you…. You did it…." said Randy

"Of course I did…. I'm the best baby…." said Jenny hugging Randy.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Paul

"Yeah I'm fine…. Though my back hurts just a little bit…. But other than that I'm cool…." said Jenny

"Here I'll bring you back to the locker room." said Randy

Randy's Match

Jenny was the first match and Randy was kind of the middle match. Randy and Jenny came out together. Jenny was wearing blue Capri pants and a Evolution tank top which was color blue too.

"Damn baby If you only wear a potato sack you'd still look hot." said Randy

"Of course…. I always look good for you." said Jenny kissing Randy

"Hey lovebirds were up next." said Dave

"We'll be there." said Randy holding Jenny's hand while they came out to go to the ring.

When they got in the ring Randy kissed Jenny and then both Jenny and Dave went outside the ring.

10 minutes later

Randy and Shelton were both down. Shelton just did his finishing which made them both very tired. Shelton was about to pin Randy, but then Jenny went up to the ring and started distracting the referee. Shelton notice and grabbed Jenny by the hair, but then Randy spun him around and got the R.K.O. and pinned him. Jenny went in the ring and hugged Randy. Then they went backstage and went to the locker room.

After Bad Blood

Jenny and the guys had to stay a while since Paul needed some medical help. So they stayed in the locker room. Jenny fell asleep. So when they went Randy carried her to the rental. After wards when they got to the hotel Randy put Jenny on the bed. Then he went to the bathroom. Afterwards he went next to Jenny and hugged her and then he fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you guys like the Chapter. The next Chapter will be the last and then I'll make the sequel. If you got any ideas for the sequel please put it in your review. Thanks for all of the reviews.


	26. The Break Up

A/N: Well this is the last Chapter for Evolution's Girl. Please read the sequel. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys have given. Thanks. The sequel's name is going to be A Second Chance? Please read it.

Chapter 25: The Break Up

It was 2 weeks before Vengeance. Everybody in Evolution had a big match. Ric and Eugene is going to have a title shot. Randy was going to defend his title. Paul is going to have a title shot for the World Heavyweight Championship. Jenny is going to defend her Women's Championship against Trish. And Dave is going to face Chris Jericho. Randy and the guys went out and Jenny stayed in the Penthouse. She trust Randy to go out with the guys without her looking after him, but Jenny still had the guys too look after him. About 10 'o' clock at night Paul called and asked Jenny to pick them up since he had 3 bottles of beer same with Ric and Dave. Randy on the other hand had like 8 bottles of beer. Jenny smiled at the thought of the guys drunk. She got her rental keys and went.

At the Club

Randy has been avoiding girls as much as possible, but when he had his 6 beer he gave in. He started dancing with some girls. Paul and the guys didn't stop him since it was just dancing. Now they were at the V.I.P. room. Randy was sitting down at a couch. Paul, Ric, and Dave were just looking outside the window looking at the dance floor.

"Hey Randy…. Me and Ric are going to use the bathroom…. Now you behave yourself." said Paul

"Yeah…. Sure man." said Randy who was very drunk

"And Jenny is coming to pick us up…." said Paul before leaving

When Paul and Ric left a girl came in who had the same hair color as Jenny. Randy looked at her and saw Jenny's face.

"Jenny?" asked Randy

The girl sat right next to him and smiled.

"Yeah…. It's me baby." said the blonde girl

Dave just kept on staring outside the window since he thought it was Jenny too. Then the girl went on Randy's lap and started making out with him. Randy kissed back since he thought it was Jenny.

3 Minutes Later

Paul and Ric decided to wait for Jenny downstairs and have her get Randy since they were to tired to go back up. Finally they saw Jenny.

"Hey Jen…. Go get Randy and Dave upstairs." said Paul

"Why wont you?" asked Jenny

"Come on Jen I'm tired…." said Paul

"Lazy ass." said Jenny

"I'll let that go this time." said Paul smiling at his little sister.

Jenny then went up the stairs and opened the door. When she opened the door she felt like someone just shot her on the chest. There she saw Randy making out with some bimbo. Dave heard the door open and saw Jenny which made his glass drop. Randy got surprised that Dave drop his glass so he put the blonde girl beside him. When he did he looked towards the door to see Jenny crying.

"I cant believe you Randy." said Jenny before running downstairs.

Randy got shocked and looked at the blonde girl closely and found out it wasn't Jenny he was making out with. Dave got him up and they both ran downstairs. Jenny passed by Paul who was surprised that Jenny didn't even notice him. He tried to shout after her, but was too late. When Dave and Randy finally got downstairs where Paul and Ric was Paul stopped Randy with his left hand.

"Randy…. Why in the hell is my sister crying?" asked Paul calmly.

"Well…. You see…. This blonde girl came in the room and I thought it was Jenny…. Since you said Jenny was coming…. Then when the real Jenny came I was making out with the girl…. If you don't believe me ask Dave." said Randy

Paul turned to Dave "Randy is saying the truth…. I thought it was Jenny too so I left them alone, but when I turn to see who was at the door I saw the real Jenny and dropped my glass…. That's when Randy realized it wasn't Jenny he was kissing."

"Okay…. I believe both of you…. Now we have to get a ride so that we can find Jenny." said Paul

Hotel

Jenny got to the penthouse and grabbed all of her stuff and decided to ask Stacy if she can stay in her hotel room. Every time she close her eyes she sees Randy and that girl making out. She felt very empty and felt like she wanted to die. She sat down for a while and put her head down and started crying. About two weeks ago Randy gave her a necklace that has a heart that has her and Randy's photo. She took it off and left it on the bed and went. She knocked at Stacy's door. When Stacy opened the door she saw a very depressed Jenny.

"Holy shit Jenny what happened?" asked Stacy "John!"

John came and saw Jenny.

"Shit Jenny what happened?" asked in?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…. Here give me your stuff." said John

Stacy led Jenny to the couch. She gave her some water.

"Jen…. What happened?" asked Stacy

"I saw Randy making out with some girl…." said Jenny "And it looked like as if Randy didn't care that he had a girlfriend while he was making out with that bimbo."

"Jen….It's okay…." said Stacy who pulled Jenny for a hug.

"Please don't tell them I'm with you guys…. I'll find another hotel room when we go to Houston Texas." said Jenny

"It's okay…. You could stay with us…." said John hugging his best friend

"I just cant believe that Randy would do that to you." said Stacy

"I know…. Hey you don't mind if I sleep now…. I just feel like being alone." said Jenny

"Sure…. Go to the room on your left." said John "Your stuff are already there."

"Thanks…. Good night." said Jenny

When Jenny got in her room John and Stacy looked at each other.

"Stupid ass Randy." said John

"Why would he do this to her?" asked Stacy

"I don't think Randy meant to do this to her…. You know that if Randy is in a club he gets drunk…. Really drunk." said John

"Your Right…. We'll just have to see what's going to happened." said John leading Stacy to there bedroom to get some sleep.

Randy and Paul

After 20 minutes Randy and the guys finally arrived. They got to the hotel room and there was no sign of Jenny. Paul called Christian and asked if Jenny called. He said no and asked what happened. Paul explained to him what happened. Christian said that he would call Paul if Jenny calls. Randy got in there room and found the necklace and started cryi9ng, but not that hard. Paul found him there and patted his back.

"We'll just look for her tomorrow." said Paul

"I hate being drunk…." said Randy

"I feel bad for you Randy…. Don't worry…. If we don't find her tomorrow we'll find her at Raw." said Dave

Randy just looked at him and put his head down. This was great the love of his life has just walked out of his life. 'Stupid beers.' Randy thought.

No matter what happeneds at Monday he was going to talk to Jenny even if it meant that he had to kill someone to get to her. And for Jenny no matter what happeneds she has to avoid Randy and forget about him. Then she questioned herself. Could she forget about Randy?

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I know it was short. Anyway the sequel is either going to be up tomorrow or today. Please review.


End file.
